Dark at heart (discontinued)
by DarknessXIV
Summary: Harry,also known as Hadrian,born during the war between the dark and light, sent to Bon Temps by his father, Lord Voldermort. Rated M just in case.
1. Dark heir

**Dark at heart chapter 1  
>Rating: T<br>Disclaimer: I do not own anything aside from this plot.**

* * *

><p>"You know, you wouldn't have to go through all that pain if not for you volunteering to carry their child?" Severus drawled out, as he carried a tray of potions to Lily.<p>

Lily made a face as she downed all the potions before sarcastically replying "Oh and do you think the child would appear magically?"

"Oh don't worry! I made that decision myself!" She added, spotting the guilty looks on Tom and James's faces. A few days ago, Lily had unselfishly taken a potion to allow Tom and James to be the only parents of the new life growing inside her.

"I know you both would like a child of your own so there!" She had declared, ignoring their protests.

* * *

><p>Nine Months later<p>

Sirius, James and Remus watch on as Tom paced nervously up and down the length of the hallway leading up to the medical wing in his manor.

Occasionally a pain scream would echo from the room and Tom would jump a little. It was amusing to see the cold, ruthless dark lord looking all nervous and such. "Tom, panicking would not be helping Lily much!" Remus scolded, getting tired and slightly dizzy from watching Tom.

"I know! But she is in pain and I could do nothing about it! If only…" Tom was cut off mid rant as Lily's screams echoed from the room once more. "TOM MARVOLO RIDDLE! I WILL CASTRATE YOU WITH A BLUNT SPOON!" Tom's face paled as he heard that.

"I'm sure she doesn't mean that, love." James whispered comfortingly to Tom. "Oh you don't know that. She has such a temper you know?" Remus laughed as another curse was heard, this time threatening James and his manly bits.

For that comment, he received a glare from James and if looks could kill, Remus would be six feet under in no time.

* * *

><p>An few hours later<p>

A tiny hand reaches out to grab Tom's nose and Tom stared back down at the cooing baby, a mop of black hair atop his head. "He knows his father!" Remus chuckled, "Looks like he's got the attention seeking trait of James too." Sirius added, chuckling.

"Yes, Merlin knows James would get all huffy when he doesn't get the attention he deserves." Remus continued before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter upon seeing the indignant look on James's face.

"Yes, my lover does like attention doesn't he?" Tom drawled, as he lean over Hadrian to capture James's lips. Before it could go any further though, Lily wacked them both on the back of their heads.

"Not in-front of Hadrian!" She shrieked as blue eyes stared up at them, Tom and James breaking apart and looking down at the precious bundle between them. "I've got a question though…why is his eyes blue?" James asked.

"All babies eyes are blue, they'll change colors soon enough! Now if you all could stop clogging up the space, Lily and the baby need their rest!" Severus huffed, gesturing that they should leave before he throws them out.

* * *

><p>A year later<p>

"Lily, take Hadrian and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" James shouted as Lily scampers up the stairs, cradling Hadrian to her chest protectively. The door burst open and a hooded figure stepped in, looking much like Tom.

Lights from spells flashes across the living room as Lily hurdled in a corner in the nursery, cradling a wide-eyed Hadrian. "Shhh…your father should be home soon..Don't worry Hadrian…" Whispered Lily comfortingly also reassuring herself as she rocked him.  
>Her eyes widen as footsteps were heard climbing up the stairs and she whimpered in fright as the door creaked open slowly.<p>

An loud crack was heard before a loud voice shouted "AVADA KEDAVRA!" And a sickly green light headed towards the hooded figure from the back as he turned around.

For a split second, Lily thought that the spell would hit Dumbledore but he apparated away just before it does and the spell continued its straight path towards Hadrian.

Lily felt like she was frozen as she watched helplessly as the spell hit Hadrian right where his forehead would be, save for the locket she was wearing covering his fragile skin, and bounced off the silver locket that hung there towards the ceiling and disappearing upon hitting it.

A loud cry was heard coming from Hadrian as the new arrival rushed towards him, features of Sirius melting off to reveal the actual Tom. "Hadrian, my precious boy!" He carried him and rocked him the way he always do to comfort the baby.

Lily stood up on shaky knees, "W-what happened?" She whispered in shock as she looked at Hadrian then at the locket lying innocently on her chest.

"I do not know but I assume my horcrux protected him." Tom said as he lifted Hadrian up to spot a cut on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt.

"Lily! Get him to Severus while I go find where James is!" Tom said, passing a calm and cooing Hadrian to Lily before he rushed down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Present<p>

Hadrian scowled as he was disturbed from his research yet again.

This time my Lucius Malfoy who spoke "My prince."

"You know you don't call me that right?" Hadrian stared at Lucius, he could feel a headache coming, "What do you want?" he snapped.

"The lord has an assignment for you and asks if you would meet him." Lucius continued, voice tinged with amusement as Hadrian pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, I'll see what he wants." He sighed as he pushed his chair back and left with Lucius to the meeting room.

Pulling the door open he walked in confidently as Lucius left to do whatever it was that he had been doing previously. "Father. You called?" Hadrian drawled.

"Yes, I have an assignment for you. As you know, the vampires had, as they call it, risen from their coffins, a few years back." Tom announced, "you will be going to America to _observe _them."

Hadrian felt his eyebrow twitch, "So I'm sent across the bloody pond, in the middle of the war, to observe vampires!"

"Yes. And mind your manners I could still punish you, you know?" Tom smirked.

"Oh like you will. I'll just run over to papa and whine about how horrible you've treated me and you wouldn't get to see the bed for a week." Hadrian retorted cheekily, yelping when Tom sent him a stinging hex.

"Brat. You have tomorrow to pack and you will be leaving the next day. Oh and remember, no magic in front of muggles!" He declared.

"…I demand a car for that. And why are you sending me to such a small town? How will I complete my school year now?" Hadrian scowled, unwilling to move to a place so far away from his family.

"Karkaroff has agreed to owl you your tests and Viktor graciously accepted to send you your assignments. You get to be what the muggles called, home-schooled." Tom answered. They discussed a few other minor issues before Hadrian left to pack his trunk, and flooing Draco for his help.

* * *

><p>A few hours later with one trunk packed full of books, Draco and Hadrian was trying to decide which outfit would be suitable and which would not.<p>

"You have to bring these." Draco gestured to the leather pants on the bed. "Oh yeah? And what would I do with them?" Hadrian asked as he toss them into the open trunk behind them.

"They show off your ass." Draco drawled as he continued to sort through Hadrian's clothes.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Bon Temps, Jason slid into a booth at Merlotte's ordering his meal, "So, long day?" Sookie asked, eyeing her brother's sweat drenched top.<p>

"Yeah. Someone wanted a road build towards the newly constructed manor almost beside our house. They paid a lot for it to be done as quickly as we can. Apparently the new owner is said to be moving in tomorrow." Jason said, shrugging as he devoured his meal like a starved man.

* * *

><p><strong>An: This is my first time that my story will see the light of day and I hope you enjoyed it! I apologize for my mistakes in spelling/grammar and if you've found any errors, please do write them in the review so I may improve on it and if I should continue this! Thank you!  
>As for the pairings it's LVJP but the rest...I've not decided yet so perhaps if you would suggest them too? I would like Harry (Hadrian) to be paired with a guy though. Godric maybe? -cackles-  
><strong>


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2  
><strong>

**disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I do not own True Blood or Harry Potter the only thing I own is this plot. So there.  
>An: This story is unbeta-ed so any mistakes etc. Please tell me? -sniffles- Oh and I would like to thank NewBlueTrue, xDarklightx and dragonsheart8261920 for their review. I would also like to thank all of you who favorite my story and who put this story on alert! I have decided to put the pairings up for vote so here they are:  
>HadrianEric: 1  
>HadrianGodric: 2  
>HadrianJason: 0  
>HadrianDraco: 0  
>LilySeverus: 0  
>SiriusRemus: 0  
>RemusSeverus:0  
>any other pairings? Do let me know about them!<strong>

meanings of italics etc:

'_In the head_'

"Outside the head"

* * *

><p>Hadrian stretched as he strolled through the almost deserted airport. '<em><span>11.30 at night. Heh. No wonder there's so little people around.<span>__' _he thought as he looked at his new watch.  
>His right hand dragging his transfigured trunks, which now look much like a decent sized black luggage, along.<p>

Muttering darkly to himself about over-protective families and him being old enough to cast the cruciatus curse and various other dark and forbidden magic that rendered the poor soul, who dared to imply that he was not worthy of being the heir to the dark lord, into a drooling mess of a shell he was before _mercifully _killing him off with a sectumsempra, staining much of the throne room's floor, a dark red.

Yet here he was, far away from the war occurring in Magical Britain, apparently on such an important assignment that is; to _observe_ vampires. Not recruit them to the dark side but to _observe _them. Where's the justice in that?

Even Sanguini turned against him saying that it would be a great opportunity to learn more about their allies, the vampire clans in Britain. He conveniently forgot that Hadrian had spent a year living amongst them. That traitor.

'_At least I took his hoard of blood pops with me. Hah. As the muggles would say, karma's a bitch, Sanguini!'_ Hadrian thought smugly, half his extra trunk filled with the wonderful lollipops that Sanguini swears tasted almost like blood from a human, just sweeter.

* * *

><p><strong>Few minutes later<strong>

Hadrian made his way towards the exit, looking around for the carpark, he made his way towards the lot number that was written in the letter the goblins gave him. And on that lot laid a brand new black Porsche Boxster.

Hadrian grinned as he opened his car's door for the first time, sliding into it, closing the door and just sat there with his hands on the steering wheel for just a few seconds before snapping out of it and pulling out the big brown envelope and pouring its contents out onto the other seat.

Dropping out along with the letter, was a muggle credit card that was apparently connected to his vault in Gringotts and a muggle driving license, an id card and various different certificates that he may need. **  
><strong>  
>Hadrian was pleased when he spotted the age on his driver's license. '<em><span>At least the goblins had sense to insert 18 as my age.<span>__' _he thought, he would never be able to get into a muggle bar if they did state his real age even though he is of age in the wizarding world. _'Now time to test this baby out.' _He thought as his car sped off with a cloud of dust behind it.

* * *

><p>Jason barely jumped out of the way as a black blur raced down the road before it raced back and stopped abruptly beside him. "Sorry! Didn't see you there! Are you hurt?" The driver said, a tinge of worry in his voice.<p>

The first thing that Jason noticed was the bright green eyes of the young man before him. Even though the driver was sitting, Jason knew that he would be shorter than himself if he did stand up. "I'm fine. But you've got to be careful might run over some guy one day." Jason replied.

"Well, seeing that I'm starving, and it is the middle of the night now, do you know any place that may be open? I'll even treat you to a late supper as a 'I'm sorry for almost running you' over gift." Hadrian grinned, gesturing to the empty seat beside himself.

Jason stared for a minute, the boy doesn't look like a vampire. Nor does he look like he was physically able to take him down. Shrugging, Jason agreed as he got into the car, he wouldn't say no to free food.

"Merlotte's the only diner in town. And it's open till about 1 in the morning. If you're fast enough you might be in time for the last order." Jason told the young driver before asking "Aren't you too young to be alone by yourself at this time of the night? I mean since vampires came out of the coffins and all."

"I'm eighteen if you must know. And vampires? You afraid of them?" Hadrian chuckled, teasing the first person he talked to upon arriving in this town.

* * *

><p>Sookie turned as two customers walked into the diner. She was shocked briefly when she saw Jason with a young man chuckling loudly together as the poked jokes at each other. She smiled as they sat at one of the tables under her and approach them.<p>

"Jason, who's your new friend?" Hadrian heard a woman's voice speaking beside him, turning his head slightly, he spotted a blonde hair, blue eyed lady with a decent figure. "Oh this is Hadrian, we've met on the way here." Jason replied. "This is my sister, Sookie, and keep your hands to yourself around her!" Jason told Hadrian in a fake stern voice.

"Pleasure. As Jason said, we've met on the way here. I had almost ran him over. Oh and I wouldn't dream of putting my hands on her, such a beautiful lady must have already been _claimed _by someone, surely." He chuckled, eyes darting briefly to her neck and then back to Jason. "And besides, I am more inclined to the masculine type." He said as he trailed his eyes up and down Jason's upper body, jokingly.

"I'm afraid I'm more interested in pussy." Jason shot back, eyes twinkling in amusement. "Pity." Hadrian sighed. "I could have taught you a lot of things." He continued, his voice almost covered by Sookie's outraged cry of "Jason!" "Oh like you will short stuff, I am sure I have more experience than you!" Jason replied, as they continued their banter after ordering their meal.

* * *

><p>After Sookie cleared their plates, and Hadrian left claiming that it's really late and he's about to fall asleep on the table if he doesn't leave now, Jason realized that he had forgotten to ask him where he'd be living. He shrugged, he'll meet Hadrian again someday. And left through the door, waving goodbye to Sookie.<p>

Meanwhile, Sookie was wiping the tables clean when she suddenly realized something. _'I didn't hear Hadrian's thoughts!_' She exclaimed in her head as her eyes widened slightly. _'He ate a steak and drank coke, so I don't think that he's a vampire. But he did come in a tad later than the other customers. And left just as we were closing. I wonder if I'll ever see him again._She thought to herself as she pushed in the chairs and walked out through the staff entrance.

* * *

><p><strong>An again: Thank you for taking the time to read this! I would appreciate any reviews so click on the little button at the bottom! Don't forget to vote for the pairings too!**  
><strong>Names of the people I want to thank again and again: NewBlueTrue, Noctisis Rrhagia, Fairywolf30, Aisling Lily Rose, icy-blue-saphira, I love cute things, Lily Halloween, cirecris, Walya, Reisshadow, Frannienzbabe, Hello-zepp, petersonab, dragonsheart8261920, klerenallan Sombra de Plata<strong>, **xDarklightx, 917brat, rainbowloves394, ace1014**, **sweet kitty, thecrimsonsleepingdragon, Zeze-san, Shiroiro tora, KyriakiTriti.**


	3. Meeting Sam

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Does not own Harry Potter and True Blood. If I did...well Godric wouldn't have died. So there.**

**A/n: Thank you all for your reviews! Keep the vote coming I'll most probably decide on a pairing after chapter 4 so voting are open till then!**  
><strong>Current result:<strong>  
><strong>HadrianGodric: 8**  
><strong>HadrianEric: 4**  
><strong>HadrianEric/Godric: 2**  
><strong>SiriusRemus: 2**  
><strong>RemusLucius: 1**  
><strong>DracoJess: 1**  
><strong>LilyJason: 1**  
><strong>SiriusSam: 1**  
><strong>RemusSeverus: 1**  
><strong>EricSookie: 1**  
><strong>SookieLily: 1**  
><strong>SeverusDraco: 1**  
><strong>JasonLuna: 1**  
><strong>LilySeverus: 1**  
><strong>Any other pairings? Let me know!<strong>

* * *

><p>Hadrian yawned as he rolled over on his stomach on the new king sized bed, snuggling into the silken duvet.' <em><span>Where am I?<span>_ 'He thought as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. _'Oh yes. In some almost deserted town in America.' _His mind reminded him. Stumbling out of bed, he headed towards the showers. Stripping before stepping into the showers, sighing in contentment as the warm water sprayed down as brushes and sponges floated around him, scrubbing every inch of his body while Hadrian busied himself by washing his shoulder-length hair.

After his shower, he strolled out with a towel wrapped around his waist as he went and pick up his wand from his bedside table. With a flick of his wrist, his hair magically dried, straightened and tied with a leather band to form a small ponytail which laid flat on his back as he moved towards his walk-in closet.

Picking a simple black shirt and white slacks, he was in the midst of dressing when his new mobile started vibrating on the table. Flipping it open he answered the call, the first thing he heard was an arrogant voice saying "Hadrian, what are you wearing now?"

"A shirt and pants. I was in the midst of clothing. What do you want?" Hadrian said as he zipped up his pants and buttoned up his shirt half-way with one hand.

"D'aww, you're a bore, Hadrian. Just checking to see if you're fitting in and all…" Draco drawled.

"You're just bored because Blaise is in Italy, Millicent and Pansy are in France, Theodore's in Germany so there isn't anyone you can go out with or pester." Hadrian grinned, cutting Draco off as he approached his human-sized mirror.

"You're just breaking my heart, _Hadrian_. So what have you been up to, tortured anyone yet, gotten laid?"

"No. But I've talked with a few locals. There's this muggle male with blonde hair, he's been helpful."

"Aw, replacing me so soon? Is he hot?" Hadrian could feel Draco trying to imagine the muggle and drooling over it too.

"He's fit. And straight too, Draco. Don't get any ideas, we know how narcissistic you are." Hadrian replied.

"With my looks, I have the rights to be. So do you Hadrian." _'Ah there it is, the arrogance all Malfoys have. It must be an inherited trait.'_

"I can feel you ogling me from over the phone. Stop it. And yes I know I am pleasing to the eye. Doesn't mean I flaunt it." Hadrian retorted, inspecting himself in the mirror, making sure there isn't anything out of place on his person.

"Oh yeah? Doesn't seem like it." Draco snorted.  
>"Hey. Quit making fun of me, I ranked higher than you!" Hadrian joked as he turned and grab his keys, placing his wand in his wrist holster. One would never know when he might need it.<p>

"Yes. But as your right-hand man I have the benefits to do so." Draco drawled.

"You forgot to add self-declared in your sentence." Hadrian said as he slid into his car and started up the engine.

"You're just in denial." Draco shot back. They talked for a while longer, Draco updating him about the day before, and then hanging up the phone as the car sped down the road.

* * *

><p>Draco had unofficially been his right-hand, being the closest to him. They were closer than blood brothers due to the fact that they have grown up together and Draco being older than himself. Draco actually helped by recruiting those worthy of being future death eaters into their circles.<p>

Hadrian wanted to purge the ranks of trash who had no power, be it mental, physical or magical power. What use would there be if the only thing that the death eaters could do was to cower before him and kiss his robes? Cannon fodder they are.

This is why his father had his inner circle, which consists of powerful dark wizards and witches. The Lestrange family which consist of Rudolphus Lestrange, specializing in wards, Bellatrix Lestrange whose power lies in the dark arts and Rabastan Lestrange, a great strategist and dueller.

Severus Snape, potions expert and resident healer. Lily Evans, magnificent in charms work. Sirius Black specializing in gathering information and dark arts. Remus Lupin, negotiator and resident scholar, he will find which ever book you may want. James Potter, transfiguration and mind arts also the Dark lord's lover and left hand, brilliant strategist too. Lucius Malfoy, political expert and ambassador for the veelas. Theodore Nott senior, ambassador for the dark elves.

Fenrir Greyback, alpha of the largest werewolf pack in Europe. Walden Macnair, necromancer. Regulus Black with his silver tongue and an army of house elves, nasty buggers actually had a rather mean streak to those they disliked, once tearing a traitor, who had gotten too close to baby Hadrian with ill intent, into as many little pieces as they could manually. And Sanguini, speaking for most of the Vampire clans in Europe. The inner circle wore silver masks while lower ranking Death eaters wore plain white and the cannon fodders well…most of them died during the beginning of the war for obvious reasons.

Hadrian however had his own inner circle, how could the Dark prince not have one? He lead the future generation of Death eaters, he named his little group 'Shadows' for in the shadows they stay, out of sight, only acting without anyone's knowledge. Not even his father or their parents although his father does suspect something.

His inner circle consists of Draco Malfoy, Millicent Bulstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, Viktor Krum, Fred and George Weasley, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. And mainly they try to recruit as many capable and talented (and good looking, Draco would add) people as they could and plant the seed of doubt in some of the major light supporters' children.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes later<strong>

Hadrian pulled up into the drive way at Merlotte's, deciding to grab a quick breakfast before asking some locals about the popular nightspots around town. He pushed the door open and stepped in and was promptly shown to a table being the first customer who walked in through the door that morning.

Sam looked up from behind the bar, spotting the newest arrival in the town, he suppose he had the time to go introduce himself to the young man.

"Hey there." Hadrian heard a voice coming from his left, turning his head slightly, seeing a man with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, he clearly did not shave and yet he looked nice in that rugged and wild sort of look.

"Hey." Hadrian replied, "You must be Sam Merlotte, owner of this diner?" He guessed.

"How did you know?" Sam said, surprised.

"Jason told me last night. When we were in here for late supper and I suppose I guessed it right." Hadrian said, shrugging. "Oh please do take a seat." He gestured to the empty seat in front of him.

"So what brings you here?" Sam asked as he slid into the seat. "Wanted a change of scenery that's all. Threw a dart on the map and it landed here." Hadrian replied. "I don't suppose you would know what's fun to do around here in the evening would you?" He asked.

"Well, there's not much going on around here and this is the only bar in town but if you want more variety, you could drive up to Shreveport. There are quite a few bars around there." Sam continued to describe what he could do to pass his time. "Say, what is it that you do? You don't look old enough to be working."

"I'm taking a break from my studies, thought I'd move across the pond due to the terrorist attacks in Britain. It isn't save there anymore." Hadrian replied, inserting just the right amount of sadness into his voice. _If only that old fool Dumbledore would stop ordering his flaming chickens to wreak havoc in Britain under the guise of Death Eaters. It really is giving us a bad name. _

After a few minutes of talking, as customers started filling the diner, Sam had to go fulfil his duties and thus was unable to continue their convocation. Sam would have felt guilty for leaving Hadrian so abruptly if not for the fact that Jason had just came in and was on his way towards Hadrian's table.

Hadrian looked up from his plate of scrambled eggs and sausages as Jason slid into the seat that Sam vacated. "Hey, fancy meeting you here again." Jason said.

"What's with everyone and the seat in front of me today?" Hadrian replied after swallowing. "I'm living here now." He continued.

"Guess everyone wanted to meet the new guy. And where's your house?" Jason asked, and was stunned to learn that Hadrian was the one who's moving into the newly built manor right beside his gran's house.

After a few minutes of conversation, Hadrian had an idea. "Hey, you free tonight?"

"Um..yeah, why?" Jason looked at him suspiciously.

"Ah don't look at me like that, I won't rape you or anything. Just wanting to go into a bar or two at Shreveport. Want to go with?" Hadrian replied, an eyebrow lifted at the suspicious look he was shot with.

"Hell yeah sure I'd go out with you, buddy!" Jason replied enthusiastically.

"You're only agreeing because you might get laid by someone you don't already know." Hadrian drawled.

"Was it that obvious?"

"Yes."

After finishing their meal, they made plans to meet at Hadrian's house at seven in the evening and then parted ways. Jason to his work and Hadrian, back to his home, he had to complete his assignments for the day and had to add the finishing touches to his newest project.

* * *

><p>Hadrian laid on the carpet in his basement a few hours later, panting and sweating. Bits and pieces of silver scattered all around, some even lodged in the walls and floors. Sitting innocently in front of him was a silver ring with runes etched into it, designed to look like a family heirloom or an ancient artefact. A large ruby glinted on its surface. Hadrian smiled as he stared at it. He had to figure out how to weave the spell that prevents the silver from harming vampires together with a powerful sunlight blocking spell. The spell itself was created by him for the final exams in Ancient runes the year before.<p>

He casted a sunlight sensitive spell on a piece of wood, he slid the ring onto it and casted a charm which enable the wood to turn pink or green according to whether silver is detected.

Once it turned pink, he then casted a strong sunlight spell on the piece of wood, closing his eyes before the spell blinded him and opening them once the light dissipated. That spell could be confused with _**lumos maxima**_ when casted silently, although one would turn a vampire or any other sunlight sensitive creatures to ashes and the other, well it would only blind those whose eyes were not closed. Hadrian actually did use that spell to prank Sanguini once, the look on the old vampire's face was most hilarious. Hadrian was glad that Draco took a picture of it so he could see Sanguini's face before, then a flash of light and his expression during that. Of course Sanguini had his revenge, but that tale would be for another day.

Now, Hadrian was happy to note that the piece of wood isn't a pile of dust like the last few pieces were. Now the tricky bit was to cast an unbreaking charm on it and then use _**bombarda **_to test it out. The tricky bit was, the first few charms he used do not work well together with the current two already on the ring, thus resulting in the bits and pieces of silver everywhere in the room. And he could not change the base metal, silver, to anything else. He had found out that bronze and gold negates the effect of the sunlight blocking spell he created. It's funny though that silver, which all vampires and werewolves are sensitive to, is the only metal he could use. _Ah well. I'll make it work! _Hadrian thought determinedly.

* * *

><p>An hour later with parchment rolls scattered all around, most had runes and diagrams all over them, and an even messier mop of hair on Hadrian's head. He was about to call it quits for the day. Thanking his father silently for adding silencing wards in the house. The amount of explosions that had occurred would most probably have the police right at his door step in no time. Of course said explosions were not from the original ring but from shards of duplicates casted by <em><strong>geminio <strong>_on the original with the two charms added to them.

Hadrian wiped the sweat off his brows after casting _**evanesco **_at the mess, not including the parchment and the original ring and table, he headed up towards his room for a long bath before having to meet Jason and head out for a night of fun. Whoever said spells does not take that much energy to cast? Anyone ever wondered why his father or Lucius kept their figure even though they hardly ever needed to lift a finger to do anything.

_Well…father have papa to keep him active. It would have been great if they remembered that my room is right next to theirs. The silencing spell only works when they remember to cast it. _Hadrian thought, shuddering, he did not need to hear his parents going at it like rabbits thank you very much. It is hard to meditate when there are lewd noises coming from one's parent's room.

After his long and relaxing bath, he dressed himself in a form fitting crimson shirt made of acromantula silk, buttoned half way up as usual with a pair of black pants, made of the same material. Looking into the mirror, he inspected himself before sliding his wand into his hidden holster again. Hadrian headed down the stairs and out the door, driving his car to the front of the house and leaning against its hood as he waited patiently for Jason to appear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please do put your suggestions in the reviews as I'd like to know how everyone expect the story to proceed! If you liked it, review! If you hate it...well review it! If you've spot any mistakes well...yeah you've got the drift. Click the little button on the bottom!**

**People whom I'd like to thank for their reviews and votes: Lily Halloween, NewBlueTrue, psicat76, untouchable1400, Lone-Angel-1992,dragonsheart8261920, darkroseofwolf, serryblack1,Don'tBreakMyHeartAgain, crazylitadragon, sanityisgone, TheDevilInDisguise****.**  
><strong><br>And everyone who had story alert this story, fav this story and Author alert me, THANK YOU!**

**I'll try my best to update as quickly as I can although I might slow down a little due to the fact that I'd have to re-watch some episodes/seasons to get it as accurately as I could!**

**And sometimes, bunnies love to jump on me so that'll slow the updates too...**


	4. Fangtasia

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: Does not own True Blood or Harry Potter.**

**A/n: Here are the pairings that you've voted:**

**Hadrian/Godric: 8**

**Hadrian/Eric: 6**

****Harry/Eric/Godric: 4 If you're unsure whether I could write threesomes, go read "Chance encounter" perhaps that'll give you an idea.****

**Remus/Lucius: 1**

**Draco/Jess: 1**

**Lily/Jason: 1**

**Sirius/Sam: 1 Like this one!  
><strong>

**Remus/Severus: 1**

**Eric/Sookie: 1**

**Sirius/Remus: 1**

**Sookie/Lily: 1**

**Jason/Luna: 1**

**Severus/Draco: 1**

**Fred/Sam: 1**

**Jess/Greyback: 1**

**Viktor/Pansy: 1**

**Vincent/George: 1**

**Bill C./Sanguini: 1**

**Greg/Millicent: 1**

**Theodore/Blaise: 1**

**Regulus/Charlie: 1**

**Bill (I'm assuming it's Weasley?)/Tonks: 1**

**Pam/Luna: 1**

**Lucius/Bill C.: 1**

**Viktor/Alcide: 1**

**I shall add another pairing in just because I kinda like it: Remus/Alcide.**

**Please do note that I'll close the votings for pairings on the next chapter which is most probably tomorrow since I have nothing on so I could write for the entire day. Although I might write one-shots for the pairings I like but did not have enough votes to end up in here. Teehee.**

Hadrian's home: http: .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcTO9-l-_p6Cf_6YyYTg4g

**Hadrian's fountain: http: .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcSxSr8bMxzo31Ufsl2hyS2C_pBV2ZPlZ7X2XLHv9t-UKBYncnGf5A**

* * *

><p>Jason strolled out of his house at 6.40 in the evening, not wanting to be late even though Hadrian's house is only just a few minutes away. As he strolled down the road, the three floors manor loomed over a few tree tops. As he drew closer, he could see a large white archway containing the gate, vines of morning glory wrapped around it. Inside, a huge fountain sat in front of the door, intricate patterns was carved all over the bottom, on the side of the neck, stands four men, one holding a musical instrument, one with a sword, one with a platter of fruits and one dressed like a king on the top sits a blood red ball, Jason swears it glowed for a moment as he blinked.<p>

Rose bushes occupied either sides of the fountain, a pathway of stones looped around the fountain in between it and the rose bushes led to the door. As Jason got closer, he spotted Hadrian leaning on the hood of his car which was parked right before the gates, wearing a form fitting crimson shirt. '_Damn…Look at him.'_ Jason thought as his eyes raked Hadrian's form before mentally hitting himself. '_I'm straight damn it!'_ He told himself also that doesn't stop him from staring at Hadrian for a few seconds longer.

Jason sighed in relief, he did not need to walk through the gates thanks to Hadrian as the manor gave off the feeling like one of those old haunted ones in those horror movies, even though it looked like one out of some fairytale. Also it doesn't have vines or moss growing anywhere on the property now that he thought about it.

"Good evening." Hadrian greeted as he spotted Jason as he walked towards himself. His hands crossed against his chest as he leaned against the hood of his car.

"Hey Hadrian. We going soon?" Jason asked enthusiastically as he ran the short distance left to Hadrian's car.

"Yup. Let's get going, we do not want to deprive those girls of your presence, now would we?" Hadrian smirked, poking fun at Jason as he slid into the driver's seat while Jason got into the passenger seat.

"You've got to admit, I am pretty damn magnificent." Jason elbowed Hadrian, as they sped off towards Shreveport, the wind carrying Hadrian's laughter.

"You remind me of a friend of mine." Hadrian informed Jason once his fit of laughter stopped. _'Ah Draco, how you torment me even though you aren't here.'_

* * *

><p><strong>A few hours later<strong>

Hadrian sat on a bar stool as he nursed his third glass of wine. Watching as Jason gets himself drunk while he himself still stayed sober. _'If only they serve Odgen's old Firewhiskey. Perhaps then I may have been able to get drunk.' _Sauntering up to Jason who was dancing with a group of girls, he patted him on his shoulder and whispered in his ear "You fine with me going to another pub? I swear I'll fetch you later." "Yeah sure! You just go find some fun!" Jason nodded as he waved Hadrian off.

Hadrian went back to the bar counter, handing over a wad of bills he told the bartender as he gestured towards Jason. "This is for mine and whatever drinks my friend over there orders." The bartender nodded as he placed the cash into the tender. "Where are you heading to?" He inquired politely. "Just looking for some excitement. Know any place where I might find some?" Hadrian replied.

"Yes sure, there's a vampire bar nearby, Fangtasia, as they called it. But you don't look like one of those fang bangers ya know?" The bartender told him, eyes squinting at Hadrian. "I'm not. But thanks anyway." Hadrian replied as he strolled out of the bar after getting the directions from one of the patrons near the entrance. _'Fangtasia, huh? If I'm here to observe vampires, may as well have some fun while I'm at it.' _Hadrian smirked to himself as he traveled in the directions that the bartender gave him.

* * *

><p>Slipping his fake ID out he noted that the charm he placed on it had not yet dissipate. The goblins obviously forgotten that the legal age for drinking in America would be 21 and not 18. <em>'Thank Morgana for the charm Draco taught me.'<em> Hadrian grinned as he slipped it back into his wallet and approached the building with the word 'Fangtasia' in glowing red letters and joined the queue.

"ID please." The lady at the door told him in a bored tone as he got to the front of the line. Smiling charmingly, Hadrian took out his wallet and handed his ID over after a glance at it, the lady gave it back and allowed him in.

Hadrian looked around, identifying possible exits and entrances as he made his way towards the counter and taking a seat there. "How may I help you?" The vampire behind the bar asked as he wiped a glass clean. "A shot of Jack Daniels would be fine." Hadrian replied, inclining his head in thanks when his drink was delivered.

A small gust of wind and Hadrian felt someone beside him. "Hello dear, would you like to have some fun?" He heard as he turned his head away from his drink to look up at the speaker. "No thank you. I'm fine where I am." Hadrian replied politely, staring into the vampire's eyes. "No. I insist you accompany me on this lonely night." She purred, blasting him with her glamour. "As I said before miss, I am not interested." He told her monotonously, his magic flaring up briefly in annoyance, as he turned back to the bartender whom he now knew called Longshadow. "Can I have another, please." He told a shocked Longshadow who mutely nodded before placing another shot down in front of Hadrian.

* * *

><p>Eric Northman sat atop his throne like seat on the stage at the front of the pub, his elbow up and his hand against his cheek. He resigned himself to yet another boring night until a young man with slightly long raven black hair walked through the door. The young man was not dressed as many of the other human patrons do and he carried himself in a dignified manner, his walk, elegant. As though breed and grew up among the nobility. Eric's attention was caught, his eyes now followed the young man to the bar and never did strayed from him.<p>

Eric watched on as a female vampire, approached the man, blasting her glamour at him. And he was surprised to see that the young man not only refused twice but on the second time, he could feel a dark aura saturate the room for less than a second before disappearing as quickly as it came. His interest heightens.

Pam approached Eric, "There was an interesting human I met not long ago." Pam whispered as she leaned towards Eric. "Mmhm?" He replied, "Yes. He was letting out the most interesting aura. Nothing like what I've felt amongst those who walked in here. He had the greenest eyes too." Pam described. "Can I have him?" She asked in such a way that it is almost the same as a little girl in a pet store asking their parent if they could have that cute puppy. "No." Eric told her, ignoring Pam as she whined about how he always gets the nice ones and not leaving much for her to choose from. "You can have Sookie." Eric tried, smirking when Pam huffed. "She's Bill's remember?" And was answered by a "So?"

* * *

><p>Hadrian sighed as the same vampire yet again pestered him. '<em>Self control Hadrian, self control.I wonder what she'll look like a few minutes after exposing her to my new spell. No Hadrian, bad Hadrian, you're supposed to be keeping a low profile.' <em>Hadrian thought, _although_ that does not stop him from imagining the various mostly bloody, screams filled scenarios of how one tortures a vampire.

His emerald eyes turned crimson for just a moment as he turned on the lady abruptly. "For the third time tonight. I. Am. Not. Interested. Now tone down your glamour less some fool drops dead due to over exposure of it. And find some other bloke while you're at it too." Hadrian told the vampire coldly, turning back and requesting two more shots and he downed them just as quickly as they came. This time the lady left him alone and left, leaving him free to turn around and observe the bar scene while leaning against the counter.

"Say, Longshadow, what makes humans want to be bitten, fed on and fucked by vampires so badly?" He asked absentmindedly as he watched the various leather clad humans dancing and some flirting with the vampires near them. The bar itself was quite like any other bars in the area, the scent of sex and sweat permeated the air, the only difference was an underlying scent of blood mixing with the rest as well.

Longshadow looked at the human before him curiously. "How would I know?" He grunted. He isn't a human so why was that boy asking him that for? The human puzzles him; he had never seen one like him before.

Hadrian's attention was brought to the man, no, the giant of a man sitting on the chair up front. '_Morgana's tits, what did he eat before he was turned? He's huge! Hmmm…I wonder if he's huge there too_.' Hadrian thought, eyes sliding down and then snapping back up as he mentally whacked himself for thinking that.

Hadrian watch as the lady who asked for his ID at the entrance approach the man as whispered to him, looking his way. '_You know usually when you're talking about someone, you don't look at them. It makes it really obvious.'_ Hadrian thought as he crooked an eyebrow at them. Sighing, he turned around and paid for his drinks before heading out to the dance floor, making his way to the middle, he let the music take control of his body, moving to the beat.

* * *

><p>Eric's eyes darkened as he watched as the fascinating human joined in the crowd on the dance floor and moved to the beat. His body swayed and enticed those around and those watching him, dark and seductive. Eric narrowed his eyes when a few human males grinded up to, what he considered as his human now, and had their hands all over him.<p>

Hadrian felt hands all over his body, from the front and the back, he smirked as he continued his dance, never pausing, he grind his hips into the body behind him, his hands roaming the one in front of him. Then as sudden as they came, they were gone and were replaced by a, what he could feel, huge body pressing up behind him, as he felt a head coming closer to his neck, so close that he could feel him breathing. "Don't you think about it." Hadrian warned as he turned around, facing a, what he could tell even with a layer of clothes covering it, toned torso.

Eric growled softly as he ran down towards his human, the other two humans parted from his human as he slid up behind him, hands immediately gripping his hips as he leaned down to sniff at his human's neck. "Don't you think about it." He heard as he felt the human turning around, he lifted his head up, smiling charmingly. "Eric Northman, pleasure." Eric said as he leaned in closer and inhaled deeply.

Hadrian lifted his head to meet glittering blue eyes, eyes which he could lose himself in forever and forget about everything. Snapping himself out of it, he glared when the vampire leant in closer and inhaled deeply. "Did you just sniffed me?" he said incredulously. "Yes indeed I did. And you smelled heavenly. What's your name?" Eric said, smirking.

"Hadrian Riddle." Hadrian drawled, "Don't try anything." He warned as Eric bent his head, the tip of his nose touching the side of Hadrian's neck. "Don't worry. I won't bite you without asking first." Eric breathed out.

Eric was now addicted to the human, Hadrian's scent. It smelled like nothing he had ever felt before. If pleasure and darkness had a smell, he was certain that this would be it. "Like I believe that." He heard Hadrian telling him, although he made no move to push Eric off as he nuzzled the side of his neck, breathing in as much of Hadrian's scent as he could.

Hadrian twitched, maybe the vampire before him had drunk a human on drugs or was simply crazy. '_If that's the case, just my luck to have drawn in a crazed vampire. Although Sanguini said that I do smelled nice, he never did act like this, nor the rest of the clans I've been in either.' _Hadrian was puzzled; this vampire acted so much like a cat on catnip. Hell, he was even purring now.

Eric purred, unable to control himself in that brief moment. He stuck out his tongue and licked Hadrian's neck. Suddenly, it was jerked away from him. Growling, Eric straightened himself. "What was that for?" he growled out.

"You would have bit me." Hadrian retorted, "I have to leave." Hadrian started before he was cut off. "No! You. Are. Mine." Eric growled, this human is his, he can't leave his side. "I am not yours and I'm the ride home for my friend, we'll meet again I'm sure." Hadrian drawled as he made to leave. "You'll be back tomorrow." Eric growled out again, voice demanding.

'_Merlin saggy balls, did a vampire just lay claim on me?' _Hadrian thought, remembering what Sanguini and his clan had taught him.

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"…_A vampire, especially an old one, when they get fascinated by something or someone, they would have the need to claim said object of obsession." Sanguini explained to the 10 year old child sitting in front of him. "Like Draco with his dragon statues?" Hadrian asked politely. "Yes exactly like that young one." Sanguini replied, smiling slightly at the child. "Oh…so am I fascinating to you?" Hadrian asked innocently. "Yes, slightly. Which is why I took the time to teach you rather than…" Sanguini was cut off "Glaring holes at me?" Hadrian giggled. "Indeed." Sanguini drawled, he did have the habit of glaring at whatever he does not like. Hadrian always says that he swears that Sanguini was trying to kill the object or person with his eyes like a basilisk does whenever he does that."Hadrian, when a vampire forms an obsession or a large interest in something, they will do anything to have it, and usually they would lay claim on the object of interest." Sanguini continued._

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

><p>Hadrian walked out of Fangtasia, deep in thought. Walking towards his car, he drove to the bar and waited for Jason. Two hours passed and Hadrian was just about ready to barge right into the bar and drag his friend out when Jason walked towards his car from a different direction.<p>

"Hey Hadrian, back so soon?" Jason asked happily. "You've just got laid didn't you?" Hadrian sighed as Jason slid into the passenger seat again. "Yup. But I didn't see you anywhere, where'd you go?" Jason asked curiously. "Fangtasia." Hadrian deadpans as he sped off, ignoring Jason's exclamation of "WHAT?" After which Hadrian reassured him, "No. I am not a fang banger before you jumped to any conclusions."

The time spent during the drive back was talking about what Fangtasia was like and how different was it. Hadrian explained the best he could, leaving out the part where he danced with Eric and the conversations he had there. "Thanks for the night out!" Jason shouted as he headed back towards his house. Hadrian could spot Sookie standing in the doorway with her arms crossed. Chuckling to himself, he drove towards his home. '_I bet he didn't tell her that he was going out and made her wait for him till..what's the time now? Ah…four in the morning.' _Hadrian thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And as always, a closing A/N, I wish to take a lot of people, mainly: TheDevilInDisguise, Angel-Hime-Chan, serryblack1, NewBlueTrue, xDarklightx, Kai76, smitty1110, psicat76** **for their votes and reviews!  
>And I would also like to thank all of you who bothered to story alertauthor alert/fave author/fave story this story and my other stories as well!  
><strong>

**Closing this off with a question or two: Do you prefer me to reply to your reviews by pm or in an Author's note on the next chapter or would you rather me not replying at all?  
>Also, Hadrian needs an animagus form so here are my choices:<br>Panther  
>Dragon<br>Kitten  
>or something else?<strong>

**I hope you liked this chapter! So see that little button down below? Click on it and fill it up. I'll appreciate that!  
><strong>


	5. Sookie

**Chapter 5**

**A/n: Here are the votes!**

******Hadrian/Eric/Godric: 12****  
>HadrianGodric: 9  
>HadrianEric: 7**  
>PamLuna: 6**  
>SiriusSam: 5**  
>SiriusRemus: 4******  
>DracoJess: 3  
>LilyJason: 3  
>RemusSeverus: 3**  
>RemusAlcide: 2  
>LilySev: 2  
>LilySam: 2  
>SeverusDraco: 2**  
>ViktorPansy: 2**  
>Bill C.Sookie: 2******  
>Fredclaude: 2  
>GeorgeClaudine: 2  
>LuciusSeverus: 2  
>EricSookie: 1**  
>RemusLucius: 1**  
>SookieLily: 1  
>JasonLuna: 1  
>FredSam: 1  
>JessGreyback: 1  
>VincentGeorge: 1  
>Bill C.Sanguini: 1  
>GregMillicent: 1  
>TheodoreBlaise: 1  
>RegulusCharlie: 1  
>Bill (I'm assuming it's Weasley?)Tonks: 1  
>LuciusBill C.: 1  
>ViktorAlcide: 1  
>LilyPam: 1  
>SookieDraco: 1  
>SnapeSam: 1  
>LunaBill C.:1  
>JasonDraco: 1  
>SevReg: 1  
>SookieSanguini: 1  
>DracoViktor: 1**

**And the results are: Hadrian/Eric/Godric and Sirius/Sam, Theo/Blaise. I will try Luna/Pam but I'm not promising anything .w. For the rest though I have a few in mind since the other pairings suggestions are getting rather...out of hand so you guys get to vote once and it'll be up on chapter 7 just because some arn't going to appear for a while **

**Oh and Hadrian will be a Florida Panther, almost out of kitten-hood. (That's the only panther that can purr and most wanted him to be able to purr so..there! :D)  
><strong>

**Slash pairings:  
><strong>

**1.  
>RemusAlcide: 2  
>RemusFenrir Greyback: 0  
>RemusSeverus: 3  
><strong>

**2.  
>SanguiniJason: 0  
>SanguiniDraco: 0  
>SanguiniFenrir: 0  
><strong>

**3.  
>DracoViktor: 1  
>DracoJason:1**

**(you gets to decide who's dom. out of 1,2 and 3)**

**non-slash:**  
><strong>DracoJess: 3**  
><strong>DracoSookie: 1**  
><strong>LilySeverus: 2**  
><strong>SookieBill C.: 2**  
><strong>SookieSanguini: 1**  
><strong>SookieFenrir: 0**

* * *

><p>Eric sat on his chair, lost in thought as the last of the patrons that were in Fangtasia filtered out. "Eric…Eric…ERIC!" He heard Pam's voice screeching at him. "Huh. What do you want?" He said as he looked up at her. Huffing, Pam replied with her hands on her hips showing her annoyance, "The humans have left, and if you had not forgotten, the sun will be rising soon."<p>

"Say Pam, what can you find out about one Hadrian Riddle?" Eric told Pam, blatantly ignoring her previous statement. "The young male with the red shirt?" Pam asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes. Him."

"He has the greenest eyes ever, stands at about five feet four-ish, shoulder length black hair, pale skin, slender body…" Pam described.

"I could see that for myself. I want to know where he came from, his age, everything except that." Eric snapped, cutting Pam off.

"No need to get all snappish." Pam retorted before sauntering off, rolling her eyes. She secretly pities the boy who'll be bearing the brunt of Eric's interest. Although she doesn't remember Eric getting this interested in a human before.

* * *

><p>Hadrian sighed as he flopped down onto his big soft king-sized bed face forward after taking a long and relaxing shower. He nuzzled into the duvet and was soon fast asleep, hands twitching occasionally whilst he dreamt.<p>

Hadrian groaned when he blinked open his eyes, flinging his right arm over them to block out the rays of sunlight. Apparently he had forgotten to shut his curtains the night before. A quick glance at his bedside clock, his eyes widened. '_11.30 P.M! Since when have I ever slept in this late.' _Hadrian thought. Although he strolled towards the washroom, he suppose he'll head over to Jason's house in the evening then. , that bloke left his cell in his car.

* * *

><p>An hour later after having a quick brunch which consists of two sandwiches with bacon and only bacon in it, Hadrian could be found in another room in the basement, a group of dummies in front of him, a dummy leg, arm, head or pieces of cloth and fluff were scattered around the room.<p>

The dummies themselves were charmed to be able to shoot those colored paint balls at him, depending on which spell types they are, red for deadly curses and blue for mild curses and stunners. They were able to also gang up on him depending on how many he blew up and were made so that they could listen to voice commands from Hadrian.

"_**Confringo, defodio!**_" Hadrian casted, blowing one dummy up and causing gorges to appear on another. Breathing deeply, he blocked a multitude of paintballs by hovering a downed dummy in front of him. "Alright, enough. Go back from where you've came from." Hadrian ordered as the dummies stopped whatever they were doing and marched into a closet in a single file.

Hadrian calmed himself, conjuring wooden pillars around the room, he hissed, "_**fiendfyre.**_" Sweat dripped from his brows as he concentrated, a small kitten made of flames, leaped out of his wand, followed by a small bird, a tiny snake and a wolf pup. Although upon consuming one wooden pillar, they grew in size. The kitten turning into a house cat, then into a lion and finally, multiplied into a pride. The canary turns into a dove, a hawk, an eagle. The snake grew into a basilisk. The wolf pup multiplied and grew into a pack upon feeding on each pillar. Hadrian could feel the blazing heat, his shirt now drenched in sweat. Only his stubbornness kept him going, despite the threat that the spell might turn on him as he was the only human in the room.

The fiery animals turned as one, heading at great speeds towards Hadrian after consuming all the pillars. Casting a powerful shield charm, Hadrian growled out "I am your master, you should do as I command!" Even as the animals bit, scratched at or pecked viciously at his shields. Hadrian was determine to win this mental battle, pushing himself to his limits, the last thing he saw was his shield cracking and dissolving as his dark aura solidified into shadow-like tendrils and covered him while he brought his arm out to cover his head, attempting to block out the light.

* * *

><p>Hadrian groaned as he woke from the floor of his practice room, the upper part of his left arm burnt slightly. "Dobby!" He said, groaning, within a second, a pop was heard and a squeaky voice saying, "What does young master wis- Young master!" Dobby shouted as he rushed to Hadrian's side, popping out and back as quickly as he could and rubbing in a burn relief balm on Hadrian's arm. "How did young master get burn?" Dobby asked as he wrapped Hadrian's upper arm in bandages.<p>

"I was training, Dobby. Please don't tell father." Hadrian told Dobby.

"Dobby is good elf, Dobby will not be telling Master only if young master promises Dobby that he will only train if Dobby is here. What is young master be thinking? Training without anyone to watch! What if young master gets hurt badly?" Dobby told Hadrian as he scolded him.

"Alright, alright Dobby. Sheesh, you're just like papa." Hadrian whined, although he'll deny it, he never whines at least not in front of people other than Dobby, his parents, his uncles and aunts and Draco.

"Dobby changed young master's nappy, Dobby knows how to scold young master when he is doing something wrong." Dobby puffed out his chest proudly.

"That was not a compliment Dobby…" Hadrian sighed before thanking his loyal elf and dismissing him muttering about nagging house elves.

* * *

><p>Sanguini sat in his plush arm chair, his elbows on his desk as he drifted in and out of his thoughts.<p>

"Sire, you seem…." Daren, leader of his guards and a dear friend asked cautiously.

"Mmm…Merely thinking about Hadrian." Sanguini chuckled.

"We missed him. Sire, do you remember that day…?" Daren replied, smiling. And indeed they did, even though it had been just a few days ago when they last saw the young man.

"Indeed I do Daren." Sanguini sighed wistfully, his mind pulling into that time when….

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<br>**_Sanguini did not know what had possessed him. He had volunteered to bring the Dark lord's heir out to diagon alley while his father had his death eater meetings after dark. Watching the excited child of only three, "I am going to be four soon!" Hadrian would retort whenever someone mentions his age, although he has not yet gotten over his lisp soon which makes it rather cute to hear whenever he does that._

_Carrying the child up as he walked through Diagon alley, he ignored the stares and the mutterings of why a vampire would be carrying a human child and various other nasty things the humans around him said. He could even feel his guards twitching in the shadows, how dare the humans insult their lord, although there was nothing they could do as Sanguini had ordered them not to take any actions._

_That however did not stop Hadrian from hearing what the humans said about Sanguini. And he was mad, rightly so, they had insulted his friend! Puffing his cheeks out angrily he put his arms around Sanguini's neck, sniffling in anger. That caused Sanguini to stop as he lifted Hadrian in front of him. "What is it little one? Did you hurt yourself?" Sanguini asked, he would rather not deal with the Dark lord if his son and heir was hurt during their little excursion._

"_No…." Hadrian whispered although Sanguini could hear that as clear as day._

"_Then why are you sniffling?" Sanguini asked, his eyebrow crooked in question._

"_I just….they're being mean to you!" Hadrian shouted, before continuing "Why are they saying those nasty things about you?" he asked as he sniffled, rubbing at his eyes cutely._

"…" _Sanguini was shocked for a moment. "Wizards and witches do not like creatures of the night, vampires, such as I, young one. Why do you cry for me?"_

_Hadrian gave him an 'are you dumb?' glare although with that cherubic face and wide emerald green eyes, it was simply adorable."You're my friend!" He said as though that means everything. Reaching out to hug Sanguini like his papa always does whenever Pansy called him short or when Draco doesn't want to share his toys with him, he hope that comforted his friend as much as it does for him. _

_Sanguini brought Hadrian closer and allowed him to wrapped his tiny arms around his neck after which what Hadrian said shocked him and his guards, which are close enough even to hear the whisper. "When I become prince of the wizarding world, no one will say that to you ever again."Hadrian told him. Such an ambitious child he was then and is still. That line however, endeared young Hadrian to him and his clan. Wizards do not often treat other beings like that, except for the rare few from the dark side. This is why he allied himself to the current dark lord and not the previous one before him._

"_And what would you do if they did?" Sanguini just have to ask._

"_I'll…I'll….ground them." Hadrian replied innocently._

"_You will what?" Sanguini chuckled deeply. The young human amuses him greatly._

"_Ground them. I don't like it when papa or father does that. It's not nice and I'll feel very guilty and I won't be able to play with Dray and..." Hadrian continued on and on about the evilness of grounding. Oblivious to Sanguini's uncontrollable laughter or the laughter he heard coming from the shadows around them. _

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"He was such a cute child then. Pity he had to turn out into this menace." Sanguini sighed dramatically.<p>

"You only say that because he stole your stash of blood pops, Sire." Daren laughed boisterously.

* * *

><p>Hadrian had cleaned up yet again, going into his kitchen he was prepared to cook dinner. Pots, pans, spoons and ingredients flew around behind him. The knife chopped the ingredients all on its own, soon, a pot of stew sat boiling over the stove, while a blueberry pie sat baking inside the oven while Hadrian sat, leaning back on the chair at the dining table and sipping some orange juice. '<em>Magic is indeed useful for everything.' <em>Hadrian thought, sighing contently as the bowl of stew and a slice of pie drifted over and landed right in front of him. Although he had to know how to cook said meal before he was able to command his magic to cook it for him. Digging into his meal, although consuming it like a man starved, he still excluded the air of elegance and nobility.

Sookie jumped when her doorbell rang, rushing over to the door and opening it, she was disappointed when she did not see Bill instead, Hadrian Riddle stood on her porch, with a plate of pie. "Greetings Sookie, I was wondering if Jason's in?" He smiled charmingly.

Sookie eyed Hadrian wearily, she could not read his mind, there might be a chance that he was a vampire, he certainly had the air that screamed dark and dangerous. Knowing that if he was, he could not come in unless she invites him in although he did eat at Merlotte's the other day, steak and coke if she remembered correctly. Vampires don't eat normal food do they? She wasn't quite sure, better safe than sorry she guessed. She heard Jason walking up behind her as she turned her head slightly to look at him.

"Oh Hadrian hey!" Jason exclaimed from behind Sookie. "Ooo Pie! Come on in dude!" He invited excitedly, grabbing Hadrian by the arm and dragging him in. Sookie glared at the back of Jason's head, if Hadrian was a vampire, he just invited him into their house! She noticed Hadrian flinching for a brief moment when Jason pulled at his arm before following Jason into the house with a quick "Sorry for intruding." To Sookie as she narrowed her eyes slightly.

"You left your cell with me last night." Hadrian told Jason while placing the pie onto the table.

Sookie twitched, staring wide eyed at Jason and Hadrian, Jason came back home almost drunk and in such a happy mood that she knew that he had gotten laid. He spent the night with Hadrian?

As though reading her mind, Hadrian coughed and clarified as he passed Jason his cell back, "I mean, you left your cell in my car when I drove you home."

Jason looked at Sookie then at Hadrian before it dawned on him. "Sookie! You thought that me and Hadrian…" He exclaimed in disbelief.

"Sorry, it just sounded like that you know?" Sookie said, blushing.

Hadrian burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter when he looked at Jason's shocked face, he wished he had a camera then. Sookie followed Hadrian's line of sight, before she herself burst out laughing, despite Jason's exclamation of "What?"

* * *

><p>After that, the tense atmosphere was gone they chatted a bit and ate some pie however, Sookie couldn't help but blurt out, "What are you?"<p>

"Pardon?" Hadrian said, staring at Sookie.

"He's human obviously." Jason scoffed.

"I mean, I can't read your mind." Sookie tried to explain.

"I meditate often; it builds up my…defences from my mind getting invaded." Hadrian explained as best he could without revealing himself. "You can read minds?" He asked surprised.

Sookie went on to explain how she had always been able to and only him and Bill Compton, the other new arrival to this town had minds that she could not read before going on to ask if he could teach her how to block her own mind.

"Sure, I could whenever you have the time?" Hadrian offered, obviously she could not read the vampire's mind, they are all had natural mental shields which started off as very weak to very powerful depending on the age and willpower of the vampire.

"That's great!" She exclaimed together with Jason.

Jason coughed as he continued, "This way she wouldn't be bothered by the minds of other people and they won't call her crazy anymore."

"They called her crazy?" Hadrian said in disbelief. "Why would they do that? It's a gift."

"Who knows? I think those people are mental themselves you know." Jason replied, shrugging.

Sookie was touched when Hadrian said that. "T-thank you! No one had said that to me aside from my grans." She replied, eyes sparkling with joy.

"It's the truth. If you're free tomorrow evening, I could teach you the basics then?" Hadrian offered before adding "Jason, you could come too, than you could ensure that I don't do evil things to you poor innocent sister."

"Yeah sure. You have more pie there? Where'd you get these from anyway?" Jason said, eating the last slice of pie on the plate.

"Men and their stomach." Sookie groaned as she rolled her eyes.

"I made them myself." Hadrian declared smugly as Sookie and Jason turn to look at him in disbelief.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would appreciate it if you took the time to review, regardless whether it be a positive one or a negative one or a question one! I have no beta so...if there's any mistakes, tell me please! ^w^  
><strong>

**I would like to thank in no specific order: Kai76, ShiroSakuraTenshi, lee86, sm1982, glitterfairy1990, xDarklightx, Lemo, Lily Halloween, LaHarpie, TheDevilInDisguise, Lady Christina O'Connor, Lu-the fallen angel, darkroseofwolf, serryblack1, psicat76, Angel-Hime-Chan, NewBlueTrue.  
><strong>

**For their votes and reviews! I love you guys and I would give you a shirtless Eric if I could but I couldn't (Godric will rip my throat out) so...yeah.**

Also, to all of you who reviewed my "Little Angel" one-shot, I've decided to continue that as best as I could. I'll type the 2nd chapter out tomorrow/the day after latest!

* * *

><p><strong>Question of the day! (kinda)<strong>  
><strong>Would you like it if I post a contest of some kind the prize being a one-shot for whichever pairing andor plot that the winner wants?**


	6. Drugged

**Dark at heart**

**Chapter 6: Drugged**

**A/n: This chapter occurred after Sookie went to Fantasia for the first time and before Jason tried V.  
>I appreciate those of you who had taken the time to vote! I agreed with skydreamer22 that having pairings for all of them would be kinda unnatural and convenient so a few would stay single or are canon pairings. NevilleLuna etc. The suggestion also for Draco to be single and as a player of sort so that shall be a choice too!**

**Votes:  
><strong>

**Slash pairings:  
><strong>

**1.  
>RemusAlcide: 4  
>RemusFenrir Greyback: 0  
>RemusSeverus: 3  
><strong>

**2.  
>SanguiniJason: 1  
>SanguiniDraco: 0  
>SanguiniFenrir: 1  
><strong>

**3.  
>DracoViktor Krum: 1  
>DracoJason:2  
>DracoNobody: 1  
><strong>

**(you gets to decide who's dom. out of 1,2 and 3)**

**non-slash:**  
><strong>DracoJess: 3**  
><strong>DracoSookie: 1**  
><strong>LilySeverus: 2**  
><strong>SookieBill C.: 2**  
><strong>SookieSanguini: 1**  
><strong>SookieFenrir: 1**

**Do note that the voting would be closed in 15 hours cause that'll be when I'd type chapter 7 and Fenrir and Sanguini would be appearing then. Yay.**

* * *

><p>Eric sat on his chair at the front of the stage as usual. However this time, he was not slouching, he sat upright, eyes scanning the bar for a certain black haired, kind of short, human male. As the hours drew by, Eric had gotten more agitated. "What's got your panties in a twist?" Pam drawled as she stood in front of him.<p>

"Nothing." Eric growled, he was never known for his patience.

"Did that human boy not come?" Pam teased.

"…"

"Maybe he'll appear soon." She laughed as she sauntered off.

* * *

><p>Looking at his wrist watch, Hadrian noticed that it was currently, 8.30 in the evening. He wondered if he should be going to Fangtasia although, it would not harm if the vampire, Eric, waits an hour or two longer as he continued with his conversation with Sookie and Jason, surprising them with his vast knowledge of the supernatural.<p>

Sookie sat in attention, taking a bite out of the pie each time as Hadrian told them what he knew about supernatural beings. She was distracted however by a glittering object which had slid out from within Hadrian's shirt, his necklace, she realized although it was a rather small bottle filled with a reddish substance. As she was about to open her mouth to ask him about that, Jason had beaten her to it.

"Hey, what's that?" Jason asked abruptly, waving at Hadrian's chest.

Hadrian looked down, and realized that his pendant, if he could call it that, had slipped out from within his shirt when they had leaned closer to each other, so absorbed in his tales as they were. "Oh this?" He asked, lifting his necklace higher.

"Yes that." Sookie said, as Jason nodded.

"Oh, it's merely a bottle of vampire blood, given willingly by a close friend of mine, why?"

"You have V on you?" Sookie gasped. "Isn't that dangerous?"

Jason stared wide-eyed at his new friend. V was equivalent to ecstasy and such why did Hadrian possessed that?

"Why are you both staring at me like that? No it's not for consuming. He said and as I quote 'keep this on you so that I know where you are.'" Hadrian imitated Sanguini. Although that was just half the reason. The other was so he could enter the land owned by the Nuit Clan which had wards placed to keep intruders out. Yes Sanguini had named his clan 'Nuit' which meant night, seeing as he had no last name of his own. Hadrian guessed that being alive for so long took away Sanguini's imagination.

"Vampire blood as you both know, called V in this case, is a very dangerous thing to consume. I'm not saying that if you drink any, you'd die. But if willingly given and consumed by a willing human, they form a temporary bond with each other. The human would dream of the vampire for many nights, often these dreams are of a…..erotic nature. The bond of course, breaks when the blood had been digested and the effects would fade. Of course either way, the blood enhances healing and induces a high like no other." Hadrian described.

"W-what if it were to be…unwillingly given or sold by a vampire?" Jason asked curiously.

"Well..the human that takes it would still have the high and the enhanced healing and sex-drive. Although the side effects are addiction like any other drugs, any vampires nearby could smell it off the human and would most probably take offence for draining a vampire is a terrible taboo in their culture. The human would not dream of the vampire but the effects it would have…" Hadrian trailed off.

"The effects…?" Sookie and Jason prompted Hadrian.

"Well let me put this simply. The unwillingly given blood would turn against the drinker, causing them to be so addicted, the more they drink the consequences worsens, nightmares, hallucinations, and if drunk too much, it warps their mind, twisting them so badly that most have gone crazy, killed their family in bloodlust, thinking that they were vampires. Of course, that is if a vampire does not kill the human first for drinking the blood of the unwilling. Well, the older vampires would torture the human first though." Hadrian smirked, a darkness flashed across his eyes once. He remembered helping Sanguini with _**interrogating **_a major V dealer last year.

* * *

><p>His father had thought it a valuable opportunity for him to practice the more darker spells like the crusiatus and the imperius curse. Macnair had taught him how to make a higher grade inferi, as well as how to destroy them too. The clans would most probably differ to the nests in America though, seeing as most of the clans have allegiance with each other, as most had blood ties with each other, being blood sisters or brothers, thus causing the least fighting amongst each other. Each clan had a prince and all the princes were turned by the oldest magical vampire in Britain.<p>

Jason shuddered, and so did Sookie both thinking about the same thing '_pity the fools who took V'_ as Hadrian continued, "Well…at least in Britain they would, not sure about America though. So that's why I did not drink this, even if it was willingly given." Hadrian chuckled.

"How did you know so much about vampires and the supernatural?" Sookie asked innocently wincing as she might have brought up a bad memory seeing as Eric had been ruthless when she had been there.

"An old family friend is one, he taught me about himself one day when I was being a curious little boy." Hadrian shrugged before continuing, "And that's why little children, do not take V or drink from any supernatural being you encounter, not all of them are good nor are all of them evil." And Hadrian promptly burst out laughing.

"You know, you sound like gran when you told us about that." Jason teased, laughing at the insulted look on his friend's face.

Hadrian stretched, "Well, grandmother or not, I am getting tired and so, I thank you for your hospitality and I shall be heading back home to sleep." He said, standing up as Sookie showed him to the door while saying "Nah, you can cover over anytime you like!" She smiled as he gave her a wave and continued on his merry way towards his home. Hadrian walked a distance before making sure that no one was around, he imagined the alley behind the first bar he went to with Jason and apparated there with a soft 'pop'.

* * *

><p>Dusting the imaginary dust off his outfit, he sauntered up to the queue, but as he walked past the bouncer, now a muscular, pale male, obviously a vampire, he was grabbed by the forearm. "Ow, what's that for?" Hadrian exclaimed.<p>

"Eric was anticipating your arrival, please get in." The vampire grunted and shoved him through the doorway. Faking a stumble, he muttered angrily to himself about being manhandled as he proceed to the counter, happy that his seat was empty he sat down on it after waving cheerily at Longshadow. "Hello again!" Hadrian chirped knowing that it probably would get on the nerve of the vampire before him. Longshadow merely grunted in reply and fixed his drink when he ordered yet again, a shot of Jacks.

Sitting this time with his back against the counter, he downed the shot as he watched the people around him then his eyes went to Eric who looked rather agitated now that he thought about it. Eric waved him over but Hadrian ignored it. '_I am the dark prince! Merlin be damned if I give into the demands of a vampire, granted a muscular, fit, tall, sexy..Hadrian snap out of it!' _Hadrian's eyebrow twitched as he mentally slapped himself, he seemed to be doing that a lot these days. Crooking an eyebrow elegantly, face expression clearing telling Eric 'I am not going to be ordered around like some puppy. If you want to talk to me, you come to me.'

Eric twitched, the nerve of that human, meeting Hadrian's eyes in a stare, they battled it out, willpower against willpower, both stubborn and neither wanting to lose. Hadrian shrugged as he turned to order another shot, '_if Eric thought himself too mighty to come down here with the others, it's his choice. He told me to come here, never did he said anything about talking to him.' _He thought, smirking as he felt a displacement of air behind him followed by a growled "What did you think you were doing?"

Without turning around, Hadrian replied, "I was drinking a shot of Jacks, I am now drinking another shot of Jacks."

"You ignored my call for you, making me come down here to fetch you…" Eric said, still growling.

Hadrian swiveled around, "You called me like a master does to his dog, let me tell you this, Eric Northman, you may be two times, five times, ten times, a hundred times older than me, but I. Do. Not. Answer. To. Anybody." He punctuated each word by poking Eric's chest.

Eric's rage changed to amusement, watching as 'flames' appeared in Hadrian's eyes. The little human was much like a cat, hissing at those who dared order it around. It was rather cute too in that Hadrian had to reach up slightly to poke at his chest. "Alright, now, would you graciously accompany me this night?" Eric asked, smirking as he extended his hand, palm facing up to Hadrian.

Hadrian narrowed his eyes in suspicion even though half his brain was on '_goddess, his eyes, his smirk…I wonder if he smiles like that even in be—BAD HADRIAN!' _He wondered if there was a nut loose in his head, never had he fantasize about someone like that before. "Since you asked politely, sure." Hadrian replied, taking Eric's hand and allowed him to lead him towards the stage and the two chairs there.

* * *

><p>Shifting slightly to find a more comfortable position, Hadrian settled down and leaned against the chair, eyes trailing down his own arm to reach the hand that Eric still grasp. "Is there something about my hand that fascinates you so?" Hadrian drawled.<p>

"No. Everything about you fascinates me." Eric smirked.

"It is a pity that you could only see and not…touch." Hadrian replied, matching Eric's smirk.

"Ah but I am touching you, little one." Eric retorted, lifting their still joined hands slightly to make his point.

"Don't call me 'little one'." Hadrian hissed, sensitive about his height. Ever since nearing his magic maturity, he worries as he had not yet gotten his growth spurt, courtesy of the killing curse that had hit him when he was a baby; the other was his avada kedavra green eyes which none in either father's lineage possessed. He knew that his father and papa have become immortals, like the dark and light lords of old, who never aged nor ever die, rumor has it that they had retired and gone to sleep deep within the Himalayas. Hadrian knew when his magic maturity came, he too will join his father and papa, although they were unsure if it was a partial inheritance now and again at 21 or he would receive it all on his 17th birthday.

"As you wish…kitten." Eric drawled, eyes glittering in amusement.

"You...giant of an annoying man!" Hadrian said, unable to put his frustration into the words that he wanted, he settled for that.

"Is that all you can come up with? Oh how that wound my heart."

"Yes well, what did they feed you? Steroids?" Hadrian huffed.

"No, you are merely short." Eric chuckled.

"No I am not!"

"You look like you're fourteen."

"Does that make you a pedophile since I fascinated you?"

"…The aura you gave off made you look larger than you are." Eric replied dryly.

"Sorry, I've forgotten that no matter my age you'll still be a pedophile. Old man." Hadrian smiled.

"…Well at least I look young." Eric told Hadrian, he loved how Hadrian smiles; it is as though it brightened up the entire room when he did.

* * *

><p>A few hours passed, Hadrian had been drinking shots after shots while he spoke with Eric, having a great time as they got to know each other. Hadrian found out that Eric lived in the Viking era, and had most his questions answered like "Did you ever meet a sea serpent?" And such amusing questions. Eric had learnt from Hadrian that there were vampires in Britain despite not being as active as it is in America.<p>

As Hadrian excused himself to the washroom, he started to feel a haze clouding his mind. '_Something isn't right, I don't get drunk this easily off muggle alcohol.' _He thought, blinking a few times in an attempt to part the haze as he leaned against the sinks, his vision blurred, splitting the figure in front of him into two, "E-Eri…" He slurred, tilting slightly and then falling over as he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Eric's eyes narrowed as he felt someone's distress cry in his mind, standing up so quickly he started Pam who was approaching him. "What is it?" She asked worriedly.<p>

Eric growled as he picked up Hadrian's last shot glass and gave it a sniffed, suddenly he growled, "Hadrian." as he disappeared in a blur, reappearing as he slammed the washroom door open just in time to catch a human attempting to strip _**his **_Hadrian. Flinging the human away from Hadrian, as he proceeded to carry him up bridal style, rushing to his room.

Pam's eyes widened as her sire rushed off in a blur, wondering what was going on she picked up the same shot glass and sniffed at it as well. '_Someone drugged him!' _She realized, oh Eric would be so pissed as she watched a blur rushing off in the direction of their quarters and she followed.

"Pam!" Eric shouted as Pam appeared behind him instantly. "Yes sire?" She said.

"There is an unconscious male in the washroom, please get someone to drag him out and hand him over to the authorities." Eric ordered as he placed Hadrian upon his king sized bed with black silk sheets.

"Of course Eric." Pam said as she disappeared to perform what is asked of her.

"And make sure we have him back here after that." Eric's eyes flashed in rage. The poor soul will regret drugging _**his **_Hadrian and touching him as well. He stripped Hadrian down to his boxers and placed the blanket over him. Eric moved over to lie beside Hadrian after stripping himself down, caressing his hair as they came undone, fanning out behind him. Eric admired the dark beauty lying beside him; eyes soaking in every little detail and contour. Time passed quickly and soon the sun began to rise as Eric settled down beside Hadrian and closed his eyes after swearing not to take over the entire bed in his sleep. He may squish Hadrian without knowing.

* * *

><p><strong>An:** **And as always, ****I would like to thank: darkroseofwolf, NewBlueTrue, skydreamer22, xDarklightx, psicat76, sm1982, Elfin69, Queen Diamond, Lady Christina O'Connor, The View From Up Here, TheDevilInDisquise for their reviews!**

**Special thanks to NewBlueTrue who answered my question of the day!**

**Also, I thank those who story alert/fav story/fav author/author alert/did both or 3/did all of them.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Challange!<br>**

**Hadrian was slipped a drug starting with R and ending with L, commonly used in clubs and at raves etc. it is a date-rape drug, usually slipped into drinks of the victims. Complete the name! The first reviewer who got that right will get a one-shot written for them!** (Hint: Google is your friend! :D)


	7. Panic

**Chapter 7: Panic**

**Rated: M**

**Disclaimer: does not own nothing!  
><strong>

**A/n: Finally! Have you people been waiting long? :3 Anyway I have decided the pairings: Remus/Alcide, Lily/Severus, Draco to be a player but he will settle down in the future, anyway if you have seen Jessica's vlogs there was one where she asked where all the men went? And I was thinking...Hmm...men...well since she cursed Jason and Draco pretty much looks kinda like Jason (Except the hair color and stuff) I thought Fenrir is pretty damn manly but then...there's Sookie...so now I'm all confused and need your opinion? Also I'd like it if Jason and Sanguini had something but I'm not sure if it's a great idea for them to be mates or for Jason to be a potential progeny (in a kinda platonic/friends with benefits kinda way) to Sanguini so add that in as well!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sanguini jerked slightly as he felt a sense of dread washing over him, he raced to where the dark lord's quarters were and knocked on the door impatiently, as it opens, he was treated to a sight of a panicked dark consort as the dark lord tried and failed to comfort him.<p>

"Calm down, love." The dark lord tried soothing.

"Calm down! How can I calm down! My baby might be hurt or killed!" James shrieked.

"If it helps, I will try to access his mind through our bond, perhaps then we know what is going on?" The dark lord tried.

James nodded as they closed their eyes, accessing the link to their child, they prodded carefully at Hadrian's mental barriers and was allowed access to his surface thoughts.

* * *

><p>Hadrian panted as he felt two pairs of hands caressing him everywhere, he arched as he felt one trail up his inner thigh to cup his hardness. Moaning, he felt a hard body pressing into him from behind, as his nipples were teased into hardened peaks by the blurry form before him. He felt a tongue dragged up his neck by the being behind him, feeling fingers prodding at his entrance for a minute before penetrating him. He was flipped around, this time pressed into the much taller body as the fingers, when did the others entered him, he did not know, too high on pleasure as he was. Feeling the fingers leaving he whined then moaned as a thick shaft was shoved into him as he was made to sit and ride the one below him while the shorter figure brought him into a possessive kiss.<p>

* * *

><p>"E-ERIC!" Hadrian screamed as he jerked awake on a soft bed, rubbing at his eyes he felt disorientated and a wet feeling where his crotch is told him of the situation he is currently in. Blushing, he shifted to get off the unfamiliar bed but was faced with Eric whose eyes were closed in sleep.<p>

"Morgana's tits!" Hadrian cursed as he jerked backwards suddenly, not expecting Eric to be there and then blushed, mortified, before realizing that Eric was asleep. Waving his palm over himself, and with a whispered _**evanesco**_ he banished the evidence of his dreams. He wondered what happened the night before...did they...and with that, Hadrian blushed again before sighing in relief as he could see Eric's boxers peaking out from under the covers and as he stood and walked he didn't do so with a limp and that reassured him.

* * *

><p>Tom and James jerked out of their son's mind, opening their eyes they stared at each other, James with his face burning a bright red. "D-did we?" He stuttered.<p>

"Just watch our son's wet dream? Yes I think so." Tom drawled, eye twitching. "He is in the age where he should be dreaming about his mate..or in this case, mates by now." Tom told James.

"I know that! I just didn't want to see it! Oh Merlin saggy balls, can I obliviate myself?" James moaned.

"If the lord's alright, I can go and check up on him?" Sanguini offered.

"That would be great!" James exclaimed, clapping his hand together.

"Bring that mutt with you too." Tom drawled, Fenrir had been asking about the "cub" each time they met and it was starting to get quite annoying.

"Of course." Sanguini replied as he left the room, he had to plan for his 'vacation' now.

* * *

><p>Jason was in Lafayette's house watching as the man dripped drops of vampire blood onto small swatches of cotton, offering one to him. Jason was about to succumb to temptation before a voice rang out in his head as a memory was brought forth in his mind. '<em>They will be addicted…it is much like a drug…..turn against them...nightmares…..hallucinations…..warp their minds…..killing…..family…..' <em>As he remembered Hadrian telling him and Sookie, those words stood out as though he spoke through a microphone. He then had a scene of Sookie and him when they were little.

* * *

><p><strong>Jason's mind<strong>

"Jason! Jason!" A little Sookie, about 6 years old called out to him as she ran in front of him, smiling widely although with one of her front tooth missing, suddenly, she tripped and fell onto the ground, scraping her knee.

Little Jason ran up to his sister as he worriedly asked if she's alright while helping her back into the kitchen to wash and bandage up her wounds.

"I'll protect you forever!" Jason declared to his little sister, swearing to himself that he would never hurt her.

"Yes you will big brother!" Sookie giggled and hugged Jason.

The scene changed to one his mind concocted, instead of a little Sookie laughing and smiling as she ran in front of him, this time it was a present day Sookie, eyes wide with fear and mouth open in a scream as he went closer to her. She tripped and fell and instead of reaching out to him, she attempted to crawl away from him as he pounced on her, a knife plunging into her chest as her eyes were wide with pain and shock.

"J-Jason…Y-you p-promised to p-protect m-me f-forever…" She said, her voice fading out as Jason licked at her blood.

Jason snapped out of his mind in horror, gasping loudly he pushed himself back against the chair, away from the blood sitting innocently on the table before him. "I-I'm sorry man, I just…I don't think I can take that." He bit out before racing out of the house as though the devil himself was after him.

* * *

><p>As Hadrian exited the washroom, he bumped into Eric's toned body as he appeared in a blur before Hadrian. "Ow!"<p>

"Sorry, it had been a day since you've passed out." Eric told Hadrian, eyes scanning him all over, making sure that there were no other injuries on his body.

"Oh so you were worried?" Hadrian teased as he looked up into Eric's eyes.

"…..I've brought you back to my quarters and saved you from a potential rapist. Shouldn't you thank me?" Eric smirked at Hadrian.

"I should, shouldn't I? What do you want for my _gratitude_?" Hadrian drawled as an eyebrow crooked upwards.

"Hmm…maybe a kiss?" Eric said, stepping forward so that Hadrian is almost pressed up against him as he lean downwards.

"…alright." Hadrian smirked as he placed a kiss on Eric's chin before stepping back.

"That wasn't fair." Eric told him.

"You've said a kiss; you did not say where I was supposed to kiss." Hadrian retorted. "What happened anyway? The last thing I've remembered was blacking out in the gents." He asked as he was led to a different room this time, there was a table with food on it and a glass of Tru Blood on the table.

Hadrian ate hungrily but elegantly as Eric watched him devour his meal, sipping his drink while doing so. "So…how did I end up blacking out on the floor in the gents?" Hadrian asked curiously as he ate. Eric's eyes flashed and proceeded to tell Hadrian what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>The night before<strong>

John, the newest waiter in the bar, watched as an extremely beautiful male sat at the bar counter, observing the room, he was not the only one who thought that that male was exquisite though but the others knew better than to approach the one that Eric had his eyes on. Although he did not know that seeing as this night was his first day of work.

He watch enviously as Eric got off his throne and approached the male, and after a few seconds of conversation, he followed Eric to the stage, sitting beside him, though never stopped ordering shots from the bar.

John, whose mind started scheming, had offered to carry the tray of drinks up to the beautiful one, slipping in a pill in one of the shot glass as he walked past the crowd, knowing that no one would be able to see him do that due to the amount of bodies blocking them.

He grinned maliciously as the male excused himself to the men's room, looking somewhat disorientated. He slipped in behind his prey and watch as he fell over, he could not wait to sample the being before him. When he had gone to try and strip his prey though, a hand slammed into his head as he flew a way to the wall, and slumped unconscious onto the floor.

* * *

><p>"And how exactly did you know that?" Hadrian said questioningly.<p>

"Glamour." Eric smirked at Hadrian. "Don't worry, he had his dues." He continued, purring.

"My hero." Hadrian teased as he finished his meal.

"So then, does the hero get a kiss?" Eric said, smirking cockily.

"The hero already did get one." Hadrian replied, "But if it'll make him feel better he may escort me home?" He continued.

"You are not leaving my side!" Eric growled, not liking the thought of Hadrian being away from him.

"Well I suppose you could say for a while." Hadrian said while he rolled his eyes.

* * *

><p>Sanguini was mildly irritated by the werewolf beside him, the same one who could not stop whining about them not having raw steak in planes when he had heard about it. Of course Sanguini, being the nice vampire that he is, arranged for some to be brought onto the flight. Now said fed werewolf is clinging onto his arm with the strength of an alpha werewolf.<p>

"Don't be such a puppy!" Sanguini scowled at Fenrir as the plane flew through the night sky.

"I am not a puppy! I just don't like to be off the ground!" Fenrir growled out although his grip never did loosen itself.

* * *

><p>The drive back to Bon Temps was quite interesting, at least for Hadrian. He could not stop staring at Eric while he talked, '<em>Merlin, his eyes…his smirk….his neck…his body…' <em>Hadrian's eyes trailed lower and lower until finally stopping on the front of Eric's pants, '_Why is it tentin-' _His eyes readjusted themselves and looked forward, spotting Eric's smug smile. "Saw something you like?" Eric questioned cockily while inwardly dancing a happy dance as Hadrian was obviously interested.

"No! Now wipe that smile of your cocky face of I'll do it for you." Hadrian scowled, '_Cocky…..I wonder how big his…Oh Morgana! Hadrian! Stop thinking like that!' _He blamed it all on his magical inheritance which would be due soon; it must be having the effect of having one of his mates close to him. And yes he wasn't stupid, he finally realized that Eric is his mate but he refuse to be like some bitch in heat and throw himself at that fine specimen of a vampire before him. No, Eric has to court him first.

As the car pulled into Hadrian's drive way, Eric sped out and pulled the door open for him. Hadrian scowled "I am not so weak as to be incapable of opening the damn door myself." As he stepped out of the car. Eric merely smiled at his feisty Hadrian and would lick his lips at the adorable sight before him. An angry Hadrian is cuter than an angry kitten who hisses and spits and yet oh so cute!

As they walked up the pathway leading to the door, Hadrian spotted two figures leaning against the wall, one a buffed, tanned, and ripped male dressed in a tank top and ripped jeans, standing as tall as Eric. While the other, pale, long dark hair falling in waves behind him, dressed in fine silk although he stood slightly shorter than the male beside him.

Hadrian paused as Eric growled beside him, he could smell two other dominants in his Hadrian's territory and he did not like that. Although his growl disappears when Hadrian laid a hand on his stomach, he never did lose the aggressive posture.

"Sanguini, Fenrir, what a surprise." Hadrian drawled as he approached them.

"Pup!" Fenrir said in his rough voice as he engulfed the pup in a hug, squeezing him tightly but not tight enough to suffocate him.

"Fenrir! As strong as ever!" Hadrian squeaked as he was released as Eric started growling again in the background.

"Hadrian, a surprise it is as well to see you in the company of…" Sanguini drawled, trailing off.

"This is Eric Northman, Sheriff of area 5." Hadrian introduced Eric to them, "Eric, those two are Sanguini and Fenrir. They're my…..you could say friends/uncles." Hadrian described lamely, not really knowing what Sanguini and Fenrir are to him except friends yet older hmm, older friends maybe? And before the three dominants could start fighting with each other out in his lawn, Hadrian invited them in.

* * *

><p>Sitting them in his living room, he brought out some pastries and fire whiskey for Fenrir and a bottle of Pomme de Sang, a type of alcohol and blood mixture tailored to vampires, created by both he and Severus as they wanted to create a type of alcohol that vampires could drink, being frustrated that Sanguini is often the only sober one during major parties.<p>

As he headed out into the living room, he spotted the three dominants sizing each other up. Letting out a sharp whistle he said as he place the food and drinks down, "Alright boys, enough with that."

"What's that?" Eric asked as Hadrian poured the wine out in two glasses, handing one to him and the other to Sanguini while Fenrir helped himself and had already devoured a pie.

"A creation of mine. Try it." Hadrian told him as he sat in the armchair beside Eric.

"So Hadrian, I believe that you have much explaining to do seeing that I did feel you fade somewhat." Sanguini drawled as Hadrian sighed before telling them both about the happenings that occurred the night before.

As Hadrian had finished his last word though, Sanguini and Fenrir were growling, "Where is that man? He would be needed in the basement of the Nuit clan!" "Where is he! I shall rip him to pieces with my claws!" Sanguini and Fenrir had said at the same time.

"It is a pity I've gotten to him first." Eric smirked as Sanguini and Fenrir shifted their gaze from Hadrian to him.

"He is in my basement; you both are invited if you want." Eric drawled and suddenly, all three of them were held up in a conversation of who has the best torture methods as Hadrian sat there sighing, he shouldn't be surprise that the three of them would bond over torture methods and such. Bloodthirsty creatures they are. Thinking that, Hadrian got up to go fetch more wine and food, excusing himself quietly.

* * *

><p>"You are going to court him, yes?" Sanguini questioned Eric, he would not let a common fool mate with his honorary childe if he could.<p>

"Of course." Eric replied, knowing full well what he should do according to vampiric customs, that is the reason why he had not yet jumped Hadrian yet. Finally admitting to himself that there might be a small possibility that Hadrian is his mate though that small possibility grew larger each time he set his eyes on the black haired kitten.

Hadrian walked back into the living room with a tray laden with alcohol and food. "What were you all talking about?" He questioned curiously as he placed the tray down once more and sat back down.

"Courting you." Fenrir said, earning him a glare from the two vampires in the room.

"Oh, what about it?" Hadrian questioned with an eyebrow raised.

"I wish to court you if I have your permission." Eric admitted as he looked into Hadrian's eyes.

"If you meant courting in a vampiric way and not the way in which you shower me with gifts and then put a ring on my finger, than yes. You have my permission." Hadrian purred, his eyes gleamed with pleasure.

"Of course." Eric replied, giving Hadrian his trademark smile.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Okay so I don't know if this chapter is up to standards but I hope you liked it, well if you don't, I'm really sorry!**

**I would like to thank these people for their reviews: TheDevilInDisguise, smitty1110, Sanome, psicat76, Lemo, NewBlueTrue, Elite Black-Malfoy, darkroseofwolf, xDarklightx, Angel-Hime-Chan, vikinglass25, ShiroSakuraTenshi, Janelly Slytherin, Elfin69!  
><strong>

**And all of you who story alert/fave story/fave author/author alert me, a big thank you to you people as well!**

**So there's the review button down at the bottom, I would appreciate it if you would click on it and fill it up!  
><strong>


	8. Full moon

**Dark at heart**

**Chapter 8: Full moon**

**disclaimer: see disclaimer on the first chapter.  
><strong>

**A/n: Alright, sorry for the long? wait, I've realized that when I post a question on the top A/n, usually no one notices it except one or two so I shall repeat the same question as I have asked previously...so if you would take the time to answer that I would be very grateful! ^w^ Inspiration from Warriors.**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, in a jungle near Riddle Manor, Remus was cursing out Fenrir in his mind, that alpha had pushed everything to him and left for America to visit Hadrian, he did not even ask him to follow! Leaving the poor beta to take care of the largest pack in Britain, and the twelve adolescent werewolves with extra energy, asking to spar with him all the time. He had to create a new nursery seeing as Moonflower and Nightshade are having pups as Scarfang and Freesia's growing pups are currently occupying the old nursery, now being old enough to actually destroy the various pillows and cushions in that room as they experiment with their new claws and fangs.<p>

And the approaching full moon isn't helping Remus, who is patrolling their territory with a group of hunters. Scarfang, Freesia, Rose, Whiteclaws and the three other almost fully grown females were looking after the pups and the two carrying females. Tristan, Blackpaw, Hunter, Nighthowl and Squeaks as they called him affectionally, were building the nursery and collecting the materials needed while Remus and his group when patrolling and hunting.

The dark lord had offered them a manor for themselves but all of them preferred to live in the network of caves they had created nearby. Stating that living in an enclosed area would give them the itches even though a manor was already given to them, it was now only used in emergencies.

Remus looked up towards the mountain range, separating their territory and the werecat pride's Selena, the alpha of the largest werecats which includes lions and tigers although most were panthers, would sometime visit them and vice versa, other than the usual half year meetings of the weres, those meetings were held in random locations, sometimes Fenrir would offer his territory and hospitality, sometimes Selena would offer to hold it in her territory.

Those meetings, other than discussing the happenings in their own territories, would be a time for them to show off and complain about each other. Sometimes sparing would be arranged for the adolescent weres to drain their energy and train against each other. The oldest in the pack would gather together and gossip about something or another, the leaders talk about plans, the betas just sat together complaining about their alphas, the young played and rolled around with each other. The healers talked about remedies and diseases. Although only a few were chosen to go to each meeting if it wasn't held in their territory.

Remus wondered when Hadrian will visit again, the pack really love him but he thought that it would be awhile before the next visit seeing as the pup is in America. And that reminded him of Fenrir as he growled to himself.

* * *

><p>After an hour, Hadrian had shown Sanguini and Fenrir to their respective guest rooms as he walked Eric back towards his car. Eric himself had a new bottle of wine with him. "Thanks for the…" Eric said as he held up the bottle. "No, it's alright, did you have a good evening?" Hadrian replied smiling.<p>

"The company was exquisite." Eric replied charmingly as he smirked.

"Well, have a safe trip home, not that that's necessary but I still had to say it." Hadrian told Eric before blushing slightly as he leaned forward to kiss Eric on his cheek.

Eric merely smirked back at him as he got into his car and drove off, although once in, he touched the cheek that Hadrian had placed a kiss on as he drove off smiling to himself. And even after he had walked back into Fangtasia, with the crowd turning and looking at him as he strolled to his seat, ogling at the novelty as Eric usually would be seated there before the crowds came in and that he wasn't there yesterday.

As he sat, he poured himself a glass of Pomme de Sang, drinking it despite Pam's look of disbelief, since when could vampires drink wine? "You should try this, Pam. It's nice." Eric said shrugging as she took the glass and sniffed at it suspiciously after which she took a sip, her eyes widening. "T-this is…" "Exquisite? Nice? You wish you had this before?" Eric continued smirking as Pam started to question him on where he had gotten it from.

"A gift…from my intended." Eric grinned smugly. As Pam's jaw almost dropped off its hinges.

"Y-your what? Did I just hear you right?" Pam said, doubting her hearing for once.

"My intended. I expressed my intentions of courting him…a few minutes ago." Eric said seriously.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day<strong>

Hadrian woke the next morning, knowing that Sanguini would probably be asleep and Fenrir would be probably adventuring the area and so, he should probably go to Merlotte's for breakfast seeing as he wasn't quite in the mood to cook this morning.

Meanwhile, Sookie was worried, she had went to visit Hadrian's house two nights ago and he was not in, although she was she did not see him the next day around town either. As a customer entered the door, she sighed in relief as she noticed that it was Hadrian.

"Where were you the last few days! Grans, Jason and I were worried about you!" Sookie scolded the sheepish looking male before her.

"Well, I took an impromptu trip of sorts." Hadrian grinned at her, shrugging despite the glare that he had gotten from the irate Sookie before placing his order for bacon, eggs and sausages, and telling her that he would probably be busy these few nights and would teach her when he had the time, wondering inwardly if Sirius and Remus would visit him for the full moon although he doubt that Remus could make it seeing as the alpha was here and he had to take care of the pack in his absence.

After Hadrian ate, as Sookie brought the bills to him he told her "The food's nice, compliments to the chef." As he paid for his meal. "Alright, I'll tell Lafayette that." Sookie told him, smiling as she walked away.

"Hadrian complimented you on your dish." Sookie told Lafayette as she leaned on the counter.

"Hadrian, who?" Lafayette asked as he did his thing around the kitchen.

"Him." Sookie said, jerking her thumb towards the male that is exiting the bar.

"Oh, eye candy." Lafayette said while leering at Hadrian's behind.

"Eye candy?" Sookie questioned.

"Yeah. He comes here often but I never did get his name so I named him." Lafayette grinned.

* * *

><p>That afternoon, Hadrian sat before his desk, piles upon piles of books and parchment paper surrounding him. Keeping up with his studies as well as doing his personal research is really taxing on him. Right now though, he was reading up on the recorded packs, nests and such in and around the area using a rather outdated book. He supposed he should record them himself which was what he was trying to do, scribbling on parchment and marking out the territories on the map in front of him.<p>

"Hadrian!" A loud voice shouted out from behind him as he almost fell off his chair. Turning around in annoyance, he heard a loud bark-like laughter before he met the face of one Sirius Black.

"When did you get here?" Hadrian said as he stood up.

"I've just flooed through!" Sirius said happily as he engulfed his godson in a hug.

"…why?"

"Don't you remember? It's the full moon tonight!" Sirius said excitedly, much like a child at Yule.

"I have…forgotten." Hadrian said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head as he does so as Sirius shot him a look of disbelief.

"What are you doing?" Sirius asked curiously, looking at the mess on the desk.

"Research."

"Ooh, can I help?"

"Yeah sure?"

* * *

><p><strong>A few minutes later<strong>

"Rumor has it that there's a small pride of werepanthers here." Sirius mentioned as he drew a red circle around the supposed area.

"How did you know that?" Hadrian questioned although it is not surprising that he knew, being the man who specializes in recon and infiltration.

"Selena mentioned it to Fenrir and Fenrir to Remus and you know Remus doesn't keep things from me." Sirius grinned.

'_Well he is also well connected to the gossip chain'_, Hadrian thought.

"That would be worth investigating, America does have the smallest numbers of werepanthers around." Hadrian replied as he imprinted the location from the map to his mind.

"That's because panthers have such high standards." Sirius said grumpily.

"You're only saying that because you humped Selena's beta and oldest son at the last gathering and he almost clawed your muzzle off." Hadrian scoffed.

"I was in heats!" Sirius retorted.

"That's no excuse for clinging onto his legs in your animagus form and…"

"Alright alright seesh. But they all dote on you I bet you could hump all their legs and get away with it." Sirius interrupted Hadrian's sentence.

"Yes but why would I do that when I have already found my mates." Hadrian replied, smiling smugly.

"See, high standar- -wait what did you just say? You've found your mates!" Sirius shouted.

"Yes, I've dreamed of them both although one wasn't clear enough though." Hadrian drawled.

"Who are they? Have you met them?" Sirius fired the questions off at lightning speed.

"Eric and someone else. I have met Eric obviously."

"Did he treat you good? He didn't take advantage of you did he?"

"Sirius…Sirius…SIRIUS!" Hadrian shouted to snap Sirius out of his rant. "No he had just stated his intentions to court me and no he did not touch me inappropriately." Hadrian continued.

* * *

><p>A few hours of talking and researching passed, with Dobby interrupting half way with a tray of biscuits and tea, evening had arrived and upon eating a scrumptious dinner with Fenrir and Sanguini, which consist of a rare steak for Fenrir, and Sanguini wasn't hungry but did drink a glass of Pomme de Sang, Sirius ate a well done steak with baked potato and so did Hadrian, Fenrir, Sirius and Hadrian headed out, waiting for the moon to rise while Sanguini, on the excuse that he didn't want to get any fleas, stayed indoors to read a thick book he had just gotten.<p>

Hadrian grinned at Sirius, "You're getting slow in age." Before he jumped and shifted into a male adolescent Florida panther, stretching himself out all kitty like before he yowled at the Belgian Sheppard that pounced on him. The two animals tumbled around the clearing in the forest in a play fight while a wolf sat nearby watching them for a minute before howling at the moon and stalking off, presumably to find a rabbit or a deer to hunt.

* * *

><p>The full moon had rose and Sam had the unbearable urge to shift, he stripped and moved out of his trailer to his favorite clearing in his English shepherd form, he thought he would be there alone until he spotted another dog, a Belgian Sheppard seemingly getting attacked by a large cat. Growling and barking, he jumped and tried to bite the cat, getting scratched and bitten in various places although he did bite the nose of the cat a few times.<p>

Suddenly something rammed him from the side, jumping up as soon as he fell over he growled, but had found out that it was the Belgian Sheppard who did that. Whining in confusion, he tilted his head at the other dog. Why was he trying to protect the large cat when he was obviously getting attacked by it?

Sirius paused in surprise as a long haired canine rammed into his godson and proceeded to attack him, although shock, he quickly snapped out of it and rammed into the other dog, barking at him. It seemed that they had a big misunderstanding as the other canine told him in barks and yelps. He tried his best to explain it to his godson seeing as Hadrian, obviously, do not bark, nor act like a dog. Although most animals could communicate with each other to a small extend.

* * *

><p>Soon, Hadrian and Sam were licking their wounds, in animal language, Sam had the names of the two animals, as all wild animals, or so he thought they are, had names which mostly described them. Shadow, the panther and Padfoot, the Belgian Sheppard, he had told the two that he was called Sam, and had the two other animals laughed, Padfoot barking uncontrollable, Shadow rolling on the ground purring and yowling in their way of laughing at him while he laid on his tummy, his head on his paws in a sad puppy look.<p>

Although the three soon forgot about that incident and were chasing each other, trying to push each other into the lake or trying to pull each others tail. Pouncing and biting gently in playful fun. As the moon started to set and the sun slowly rose in the sky, Sam unfortunately had to bid farewell to his new friends, watching forlornly as the panther and the dog raced off into the forest. He had to get back home to shower and change and wrap up his wounds before going back to Merlotte's to open the bar for the day.

Hadrian and Sirius met Fenrir on the way back, his muzzle was bloody showing that he did indeed had got in a hunt or two. Racing each other back, they shifted and dressed. "Hey Sirius, there's this place nearby that served great food, want to go check it out?" Hadrian nudged his godfather, "Yeah sure!" Sirius said excitedly, the mood from last night had not yet dissipated.

As they showered and dressed, Hadrian stuck a band-aid over the bridge of his nose. That dog, Sam had got him good due to his initial surprise, he had paused and had not had the time to dodge the jaws of that dog but all was forgiven in the end.

* * *

><p>As Hadrian and Sirius headed into the bar, they were greeted by a tired looking Sam Merlotte. '<em>Sam…like the dog.' <em>Hadrian thought, laughing hysterically inwardly, it was obvious that the dog they met previously was not wild and could possibly be someone's pet who had escaped for the night. After all, which wild animal calls themselves Sam?

"Tiring night, last night, Sam?" Hadrian asked as they sat themselves at a table. Seeing as there were no customers in at that time, Sam had the time to talk to them. "Yeah…" Sam replied as he grinned tiredly at Hadrian. "Who's that?" He continued.

"My godfather, Sirius, he came to visit me yesterday and we figured we'd head over to the best diner in town for breakfast." Hadrian replied.

"Nice to meet you." Sirius said as he leered at the owner of the bar.

"Nice to meet you too, the name's Sam Merlotte. And buttering me up isn't gonna get you a free meal you know?" He told Hadrian jokingly.

"Well, a man can try." Hadrian replied smiling.

"What happened to you there?" He questioned, looking at Hadrian's nose. "Got a nose job done or something?"

"Nah, was playing with some puppy I saw on the streets and it bit me on accident, thankfully his teeth just grazed my nose and not dug right into it." Hadrian laughed.

They chatted for a while before Sam headed back to do whatever he was doing. After Hadrian and his godfather had eaten, they stopped by the counter just to chat for another few sentences, the band-aid however decided to peel and fall off, revealing a rather nasty looking scratch on his nose. "Oh darn, I have to get back to fix this." Hadrian said as he tried to stick the band-aid back on as he and Sirius left the bar.

Sam grinned and waved them off as he arranged the glasses at the bar, suddenly his mind pulled up the image of a certain panther he played with last night along with Hadrian's face, both with the exact same scratch mark in the exact same spot as he paused, hand holding a glass froze in mid air. '_Can it be?' _He thought as he spun around to look at the exit where Hadrian and his godfather were almost out of sight, laughing at something or another.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Hope you've liked this chapter! I would like to thank: leobutler, Angel-Hime-Chan, sm1982, xDarklightx, TheDevilInDisguise, NoturHeroNemore, NewBlueTrue, Elfin69, elinnie, Janelly Slytherin, The View From Up Here, kjgeer, exaigon, Fire Dolphin, and especially,psicat76 AND all of you who alerted/fav!**

**I would appreciate if you review, and I will try to reply to your questions as best I could! If I didn't reply it's cause I might have missed your review or I thought I replied but I didn't, sorry for that.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Challenge: <strong>**Speaking of maps, what is the wand movement and the words to activate the Marauder's map? I know, it's real easy. So as the previous challenge was, the prize would be a one-shot for the winner, pairings/plots etc are decided by the winner as well. Yay!**


	9. Courting: First stage

**Dark at heart**

**Chapter 9**

**rated: T  
><strong>

****Hadrian's outfit while at Merlotte's bar near the end(It's the one with the open shirt): ** **t1. gstatic** .com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQBpJ4mLMR6ZE-GHj6XVSw_fZio-9sMG2bgc0xmALCi5LuYfRH5vg**

* * *

><p><strong>An: I will be going on a cruise from the 11th to the 14th and so I would not be able to get on and post up new chapters as I do not think that there would be wifi there, so I am apologizing in advance, I will however, continue to write them and upload them when I get back! **

**Godric will probably appear in the 2nd or 3rd chapter, and if miraculously, I cut out parts that were shown in the series, then he will appear in the next chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Sirius and Hadrian were joking and laughing merrily as they strolled down the street. "Do you think that dog will be there again tonight?" Sirius asked. "Well if he is, you don't have to worry about your heats anymore; you can just hump his legs." Hadrian joked as he laughed at Sirius's false offended look.<p>

Due to the lingering influence of the full moon, Sirius and Hadrian had the urge to change almost all the time, fur sprouted over Hadrian as he fell to his hands, turning into a panther. He purred at Sirius before taking off, taunting Sirius with a wave of his tail. Sirius barked as he chased after the panther, trying to catch its tail.

They fooled around for a minute or two in the forest Hadrian called his backyard before racing back to the manor. Sirius would be floo-calling Remus in a few minutes for updates while Hadrian had to go back to his experimentations, this time, with Sirius's help, he managed to get another step in although the ring prototype had worked, it was still not perfect and perfect is what Hadrian aimed for, inheriting the perfectionist trait from his father, Tom.

That afternoon, Hadrian went over to Sookie's place with Sanguini after calling and asking if she was free to start her lessons and if Jason was there so she had someone to test it on and promising that he would bring another pie as bribe for Jason.

* * *

><p>As Hadrian knocked on the door, Sookie opened it excitedly, beckoning him in as they moved over to the living room where Jason was bouncing in his seat for pie. "Hey Sookie, this is Sanguini, a friend of mine, he had expressed the interest in watching how I teach, claiming that there was no way I could."<p>

"Oh, sure, um, come on in!" Sookie said as she looked wide eyed at the tall, pale, obviously a vampire male. Chuckling Hadrian toss him the box of pie and watched as he opened it with starry eyes. "Damn this is good! It's like drugs or something." Jason said as he munched on a slice.

"Women and food are like drugs to you. Can we get started now, please?" Sookie asked as Hadrian nodded, "It'll not be as fun as you've thought it'd be." He said chuckling while telling her to find a comfortable place to sit. "Alright now close your eyes and listen to my voice, your surrounding fades off like the volume's lowering, you're drifting, floating in a sea of nothingness." Hadrian said, inserting a tinge of magic into his voice, he watched as Sookie looked like she had fallen asleep. "An empty room appears before you, where ever it is, it's your safest place, it might be your room or a sanctuary that you have."

Sookie found herself in her bedroom, nodding to herself as she listened to Hadrian. "Now open a door if you have one, and look outside." Sookie moved over to her bedroom door and opened it, before her was darkness and whispers of thought from Jason. "Now, build your shield around your room, it could be a wall or vines or fire, it matters not what you choose to defend it." Sookie looked around as stone bricks build up slowly around her room, building themselves up higher and higher before her concentration broke as she snapped her eyes open.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, looking at Jason, "I could still hear him though but it's muffled." She said happily, Hadrian chuckled, "If you find at least thirty minutes of free time each day and continuing to build your defenses, perhaps you'll stop hearing the thoughts of others, but remember to build a shortcut for yourself so you would be able to access that ability anytime you want." As Hadrian turned around, he noticed Sanguini and Jason in a conversation; Jason was at full attention oddly. "Hey Jason, if you're done ogling my friend?" Hadrian laughed.

"I was not!" Jason exclaimed, blushing slightly.

"I do not mind being, what do you call that, ogled, by Jason." Sanguini said, purring the last word out causing Jason to turn even redder and start to splutter while Hadrian laughed heartily at him.

* * *

><p>That night was the night Adele Stackhouse had invited him to the church meeting and he had accepted just because it would be rude not to, despite him not really interested in the history of the people here, he would have to leave slightly earlier though, before the urge to change grew too overwhelming.<p>

Hadrian sat on a chair in between Jason and Sirius, as Fenrir and Sanguini did not wish to accompany them, as he chuckled while a rather plump woman tried taking the cross down before she, with her son's help, managed to cover it with the flag. He doubt that the cross was made of pure silver and vampires weren't scared of crosses thus it was hilarious. Halfway through William Compton's speech, he noticed, from the corner of his eyes, three boys attempting to grind garlic. Both Sirius and he, with their sensitive noses hated that smell along with most other pungent smells.

Hadrian watched as Sookie gave them a glare as he smiled to himself, but as the mechanism was squished, Hadrian twitched as Sirius covered his nose with his palm, both of them oblivious to the look Sam had given them. As the speech was over, Sirius and he went to greet William. As William rose his hand to shake Hadrian's though he said "No offense if I don't shake, I have a possessive….puppy that doesn't like it if he scented another." As William tilted his head slightly in acceptance. Next were Sam and Sookie although Sam's eyes were following Hadrian and Sirius as they walk off, he heard Sirius whisper, "Puppy?" followed by the reply "Eric, remember? Let's go for our run." As they walked out of the church and out of sight, they shifted momentarily and running off into the forest.

Sam quietly excused himself before taking off in the same direction as Hadrian and Sirius, stripping while running; he shifted into his dog form and took off, following their scent. Running through the woods, he reached a familiar clearing as two tumbling forms were revealed to him. Shadow and Padfoot, or rather Hadrian and Sirius were wrestling again, they broke apart before staring at him. Sam shifted back to their surprise, Hadrian backing away slightly with a snarl as Sirius sat there stunned for a moment. Then, they both shifted back, the difference was that they had clothes on them. "Sam?" Hadrian said, shock written all over his face.

* * *

><p>"I-I've finally found people like me…" Sam said in wonder as he moved forward.<p>

Sirius and Hadrian looked at each other before looking back at Sam, "I don't think that you're 100% like us though." Sirius replied.

"What?"

"Well….come on, we'll talk back at Hadrian's home." Sirius told Sam, slinging an arm over his shoulder as he led Sam to Hadrian's place while Hadrian continued in front of them, "If I see you two mutts humping each other when I turn back because you both were missing, I will neuter you, Sirius." Hadrian joked, getting a "Hey! I don't always do that!" from Sirius in mock outrage as Sam said "What?"

As they entered the house from the back door, Hadrian sat them in the living room before coming out with pie and beverages, they chatted for a while about random things, trying to drag Sam away from asking what they are, until the clock turned ten before Hadrian quickly ran up the stairs to shower and change into a silken black shirt and jeans, with an oversized jacket that he had been wearing on for the past few days. Strolling down the stairs, he waved a goodbye to Sirius, leaving him to explain the magical world to Sam and swearing him to a oath not to reveal them, the minute he stepped out of the gates and away from the anti-apparition ward, he disappeared with a pop, appearing in the same alley as the previous time.

The night was young and the queue was long outside Fangtasia although the club was not open yet. Bypassing the queue, Hadrian was ushered in; he looked around the empty bar as Eric appeared before him suddenly. "Hello and welcome in." Eric told Hadrian as he place his palm on the small of Hadrian's back, leading him into Eric and Pam's home. "Had a nice night last few nights Eric?" Hadrian asked as he allowed himself to be led into Eric's room. "Boring actually." Eric replied as he nuzzled the side of Hadrian's neck, his hand trailing down Hadrian's shirt, unbuttoning the top few buttons, he kissed the spot above Hadrian's heart before sinking his fangs in shallowly before licking over the puncture wounds healing them over before taking Hadrian's shirt of and in the next second, Hadrian was wearing one of Eric's frequently used shirt, saturating him in Eric's scent.

Hadrian then partially transformed, changing only his teeth, and promptly bit Eric over his heart softly, shrugging his jacket off he gave it to Eric. "It's the only thing I have that would fit you." Hadrian remembered the day when Sanguini had revealed the magical world to Eric…

* * *

><p><strong>~Flashback~<strong>

"You're a wizard?" Eric said with an eyebrow curved up.

"Indeed I am."

"Proof it?"

"_**Reducto**_." Hadrian casted, flicking his wrist at the empty glass on the table, exploding it into pieces.

"My intended is a wizard."

"Yes we've clarify that." Sanguini said with a bored tone.

"Well, there's a speculation that I would be an Immortal as my parents are although we wouldn't know that till my magical inheritance."

"Magical inheritance?"

"It's when wizards and witches reach their majority at 17 sometimes, it would be a partial inheritance and the next would be at 21." Harry replied smiling.

"Wait, 17?" Eric said, eyes widening.

"Well…I may have faked the age on my I.D…." Hadrian replied trying to look as innocent as possible.

"….I'm a pedophile."

"You're a thousand years old, you'll be one no matter how old I am…and we wouldn't be mating till our courtship is over and I've found my other mate." Harry replied comfortingly.

**~End Flashback~**

* * *

><p>"You're mine." Eric whispered as he held Hadrian's head to his chest.<p>

"Not quite yet." Hadrian replied, smiling as his hand reached up to fist Eric's shirt.

"Soon."

"Yessss, ssssoon…" Hadrian said with a slight hiss in his voice, which Eric found somewhat erotic.

* * *

><p><strong>Later that night<strong>

Hadrian sat beside Eric although Eric had pulled him slightly, after he had spotted many eyes roaming Hadrian's body, so that he sat partially on Eric's lap with Eric's arm around his waist. There were a few tourists who, after taking one look at Hadrian, whispered the word 'fangbanger' and were hissed at by the vampires around them. "He is not a fangbanger, he is an intended!" Hissed a lady vampire who was closest to the group of frightened tourist, thus leading them to wonder what an intended is.

"There is a female, long brown hair, corner booth." Hadrian tilted his head up to whisper to Eric while Eric's left arm snaked around his neck, covering it from the vampires in the bar that could see it. None would look at his beloved's throat, only he and the future mate, had that privilege.

"Yes, I see her, why?" Eric whispered back, eyes narrowing on the human, he hated that he couldn't smell the individual patrons in the bar properly due to the amount of people and scents in the vicinity.

"She deals in the blood." Hadrian replied before tilting his head back as Eric's arm slipped away. Hadrian's eyes glinted as Eric bore his fangs. "How did you know?" Eric hissed.

"Legilimency, ssshe had been ssstaring at you for a long time and I wanted to know why. Ssshe wondered how an ancient'sss blood tasted like." Hadrian replied hissing slightly as well.

Calling Pam over, Eric whispered a few words to her and in the next minute watch as the female was taken away.

"May I have the privilege?" Hadrian asked Eric as he shifted slightly to nuzzle at his mate's cloth covered chest.

"Of course, but why the sudden blood thirst?"

"She had thought to use what is mine."

* * *

><p><strong>The next night<strong>

Hadrian and Sirius were at Merlotte's, Fenrir had headed back to Britain previously before the wrath of his beta falls on him although Sanguini stayed behind, he was currently trying to complete ten crossword puzzle books with Jason's help and Hadrian had just gotten back after prying himself away from Eric.

"So what's with the new scarf and shirt?" Sirius asked as he leaned slightly closer, over his meal.

"First stage." Hadrian replied as he pulled the edge of his shirt away slightly to reveal two new puncture marks, before letting the shirt go and it falls back into place.

"Ohhh, the possessive stage, eh?" Sirius winked.

"He's possessive all the time, but more so now though." Hadrian grinned.

"I bet he almost didn't let you come back." Sirius replied laughing.

"Yeah, but I told him that he could visit anytime he wants and we agreed to alternate days." Hadrian grinned.

"He's coming to-" Sirius was cut off as the sound of wind gushing entered the bar before three vampires as Sirius turned slightly to look.

* * *

><p>"Well hey there, sugar." The female vampire with the big bushy hair said as she sped over to a male, caressing his head roughly.<p>

"Give us three tru-blood." The obviously alpha of that small group told no one in particular.

"Y'all need to go someplace else. This is a family place, locals only." Sam's voice rang out as everyone turned to look at him.

"Well we've just closed on a place off the road, so that makes us official citizens of Renard Parish. We're the new locals."

"My place, my rules." Almost everyone in the bar held their breaths, pausing in whatever they were doing, except Hadrian who continued eating like usual.

"Discrimination against vampires is punishable by law in the great state of Louisiana. Personally, I don't give a fuck…but I am thirsty."

"You are not welcome here."

"That shit only works in a private home." The female vampire chuckled.

"How nice to see you again, Sookie. You are looking delectable as always."

"You know them?"

"We've met."

"Well, well. It looks like Little Miss holdout has given up the goods, brava. Did he leave enough for the rest of us?"

"I am his."

"Well, he is not here, is he? And while Bill's away, Malcolm will always play." The male vampire said as his fangs flicked out. Hadrian swallowed his last bit of sausage, his plate clean now, he opened his mouth.

"Excuse me, but unless you have been turned _days _before, you do know that you are being…_foolish_?" Almost all eyes turned to him as he patted his mouth with a napkin and placed it on the table.

"And what do _you_ know about vampires?" The female hissed.

"Well obviously, more than you." Hadrian replied as almost everyone gasped as she appeared in front of him, fangs bared and hissing.

"You do not belong here." Hadrian had been waiting for this chance, making eye contact he casted a silent spell he named 'my mind' incantation _**mensmea**_. Hadrian had realized his talents for mind arts when he was but a child and had unknowingly placed a death eater in the imperious curse when he had tried to assassinate him, causing the man to turn himself in to the dark lord before the curse was lifted. This curse however, enabled him to possess control much like the imperious, unlike the imperious however, it does not have the haze and the compulsion to obey. It linked directly to the brain and thus possesses complete control as though it was his own, much like a puppet and its master. It was actually developed with the purpose of creating actual puppets but he had found out it had worked on people as well.

"Yes we do not belong here." The female's eyes glazed over as she told her leader.

"You should leave." Hadrian intoned aloud, standing up as his puppet moved towards Malcolm.

"We should leave." She repeated as she continued walking.

"What have you done to her?" Malcolm said as he actually backed away slightly.

"Nothing really, she just decided that following me was better." Hadrian replied, smirking darkly, "Pity I don't really like her all that much." The female's hand slowly came up to her own neck as she twisted, ever so slowly, one could hear the bone starting to snap as Malcolm bared his fangs at Hadrian.

Another gust of wind entered the bar as Eric, fangs bared, threw Malcolm onto the bar top, his right arm against his neck and as he broke the pool stick with his left, lifting it up. "You dare threaten what is mine?" As Sookie shouted "Bill!" Just as he raced in as well, standing in front of Sookie.

Hadrian released his control over the female vampire as she fell to her knees in horror and shock. Striding over to Eric, he placed his hand over Eric's left and whispered. "I can take care of myself…don't do it, it'll get you in trouble." As he pushed slightly on Eric's hand so that he lowers the stake with a "As you wish beloved." While Eric leaned in to inhale Hadrian's scent which mixed heavily with his.

Looking into Malcolm's eyes, he casted his spell once more, "You will leave with your pitifully small nest and never bother this town and Sookie ever again." And lowering his volume to a whisper so soft, only the vampires could hear, "you will kill the other male and then kill yourselves." The spell lingers on as well, even when he releases control of one, it was easy to gain it back without a recast, which was why it had drained his core to the extent that he was feeling rather faint now.

Meanwhile, Sirius was casting _**obliviate **_on everyone aside from Sam, Bill, Sookie, Eric and Hadrian, modifying their memories enough that they thought the vampires left on their own will, and never noticed the weirdness of them following Hadrian, suspecting nothing at all.

With a "Sookie, it was nice meeting you again." Eric lifted Hadrian up and sped out of the bar before anyone snapped out of their post-obliviate daze, Sirius went over and sat on the bar stool beside Sam. "So…lovely day isn't it?" and he had gotten a incredulous look from Sam.

* * *

><p><strong>An: I would like to thank: leobutler, TheDevilInDisguise, Fire Dolphin, xDarklightx, psicat76, Elfin69, exaigon, The View From Up Here, NewBlueTrue, XxAngel Of MadnessxX, babydoll8901, belladu57. And Congratulations to Leobutler as well, you have won the previous...contest? thingy so..yeah...**

* * *

><p><strong>P.s. the mind-control spell I created, mensmea, that's a word my brain conjured out so...yeah don't kill me cause it's not an actual word or something. ._.<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>P.s.s I am still looking for a beta... QwQ<strong>


	10. I'm SORRY!

Alright, as much as I hate to post this up but I have to find a way to notify people of changes. The thing is, it's getting rather hectic in my life and I hardly do get the chance to get on the computer, it might be a week or even a few months before things clear up and such I would like it if you, dear reader, would help me lessen my workload.

As you know, I have 3 stories running simultaneously, **Little Angel**, **The first vampire** and **Dark at heart**. I could not possibly update all three continuously without screwing something up (mainly because I have to switch the characteristics each time I write and such and its messing with my mind) so I'd be grateful if you go to the** poll** on my profile and pick the one/two that you like best, the least popular one would **NOT **be abandon, just updated less frequently while I concentrate on the others. (hopefully, update them regularly.)

**Please note **that I **WILL **complete them all; just…give me more time please? I'll close the poll a week from now and take down this AN.

Thank you!


	11. IMPT please read

Hello dear readers,

It has been a long time since I've updated any of my stories and I've decided to sadly, discontinue one or two due to lack of inspiration and also a lack of a beta to help me out. _

There are a few which I wish to rewrite as they have been written a long time ago and I've matured slightly so I shall try to improve on them.

Here's the list of my stories and which would be discontinued/rewritten.

Dark at heart (discontinued)

Little angel (to be rewritten)

The first vampire (to be rewritten)

On another note, I'm still looking for a beta for my stories to make them better and to get myself to have the motivation to update more frequently. If you're interested, do drop me a pm or email me at forevalurves .sg (I don't get notifications of pm sometimes...)

Thanks for staying with me through this journey and hope to hear from you all again.

XIV


End file.
